Silver Soul
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: Victory was a good game, but with the introduction of CPU Memories, so much potential was missed. We could have had a dog CPU, a cat CPU, a Ancient Dragon CPU! Nope. Just a sadist. Well two can play that game! A soul is always more important than the heart, and always stronger! Let's see if that holds true!
1. Chapter 1

"Goddess dammit..." I muttered, walking back to the Basilicom. The only one of two at the moment. Just came back from a mission of taking every last Share from Planeptune, and it worked fine. Except my leg was impaled by a dragon claw. Explains my cursing, so then. I'm Zimon, a scout for Lady White Heart and her only one to work in Planeptune. Even though it wouldn't be smart to report to her with no information, I decided to go anyway to have her remove this dragon claw as she seemed to have more skill with her hands than me. I snuck past the Minister who hated me with a passion, and walked into her room.

"Lady White Heart?" You asked, and you found her on her computer.

"What, Zimon?" She asked, annoyed with my presence as usual.

"The Lowee Minister denied my free healing once I arrived back from work." I explained, arms folded behind my back. "May you please help me remove this dragon claw from my leg?" Being polite usually worked. Keyword usually.

"You know what happened as you went to Planeptune?" Lady White Heart asked, and I shook my head. "I couldn't hear you."

"No, ma'am." I answered swiftly, my vision beginning to blur from pain and the fear that was slowly beginning to fester due to her malicious tone.

"Well, let me explain." She turned from her from computer to me, and I dodged the flinch. "Two CPU Memories were found, consumed, and now a new nation is being born as we speak." She glared her piercing gray eyes into my own greens. "How come my Minister had to inform me of this, and not my own scout who was assigned specifically to Planeptune?"

"That is due to the fact that you assigned me to northern Planeptune where all the monster quests were. The CPU Memories were in the south, Milady." I answered calmly, yet I couldn't help but back up when she raised a finger and it began to spark.

"I'm sick of your sass." A bright ball of white Share energy popped up, and my eyes narrowed. "Here's your healing!" She removed the dragon claw with her laser blast, except she took out a chunk of my leg at the same time. "Get out of here and tell a maid to get your damn blood off my floor, and get out before I aim for your head slacking jackass!" I limped away best I could, and followed my training for controlled breathing. I couldn't let myself bleed out, so I stalked out of the Basilicom toward the iciest river I could find. I laid my leg in it, hoping freezing my leg off would do me some something was caught in the hole, and I drew it out with a constrained yelp. I looked it over and it was strangely shiny. A power bottom symbol in a crystal, and it flashed. It matched the description of the thing Lady Blanc called a CPU Memory.

"Really? The first male CPU?" I asked no one, then remembered the alternative. "Man or monster?" I shrugged. "Might as well. If I become a monster, I hope my leg will be healed at least." I gulped down the crystal, and shook. My jaw dropped and my pupils began to spark and change, glowing brighter and brighter as I seemed to lose more and more control of my body. I face planted into the water when the first numbers appeared. Cool liquid washed over me, encapsulating my senses in a refreshing burst of power. I could feel the water swell up in my wound, and it was suddenly healed. That was only the start, as my wide eyes were dyed a new color, black with white iris, by unknown forces, and my regular black hair was submerged by new power, and new silver color. My cotton wool jacket vanished, along with my regular brown shirt which leaved me in a singlet that was glossed over black with white data lines reaching around my body. Solid steel belt overtook my leather one, locking itself around my black pants which became skin tight shorts with more white data lines. My regular snow shoes were replaced with silver spiked shoes that seemed too big, and my basic gauntlets were much larger and patterned black and white. Everything was still very large on me, and suddenly I could feel my own heartbeat at a much faster rate. Nearly double. To follow that, my body mass doubled and I lost all control off my body. However, everything fit and from my back sprouted for large black wing exoskeletons. They popped off my back, and suddenly were filled in with silver energy, and my body laughed. It burst out of the water and exploded with laughter, two octaves deeper.

"AAAAAHAHAHA! Finally! A power stronger than I've ever experienced!" It laughed once more. "Who am I though? Well, silver hair? HA! Silver Heart!" My body tapped it's chin. "No, originality! White Heart started the whole Heart trend, let me go a level higher! The first male CPU? They shall call me Silver Soul!" My body erupted with a burst of data energy which blew apart the water. "Yes, yes, Silver Soul! Okay then, I need to train! Hey, Zimon, let's fuse fully so we can work as one unit!" Okay then. I gained back control of my newer body, yet this Silver Soul's skills ran through my head at a rapid pace, and I swung around in the air a couple times. This felt amazing... Such a rush of energy which empowered me beyond belief. I obviously had very little Shares. If I tried any of the other goddesses I knew I would lose.

'We would lose. Honestly, I say we act independently from Blanc from now on and build up our Shares without building up our nation.' Silver Soul suggested, and I nodded.

"Seems sensical. We need to get stronger though, where will we train?" Silver Soul went quiet.

'That is a valid question. No one will train with us, and we are NOT going to tell Lady Blanc. Let's just gather Shares for now, it should do us some good." I reverted back to my regular body, and took a breath. 'Applet!'

"What?" I asked Silver, who laughed.

'Our nation's name! We need to register it at the Guild quick! Human questers will have no idea what it is, but they'll risk it.' I smirked and nodded. I ran towards the Guild, fists behind me. 'Wait, how do we do that?'

"Blanc claimed that the Guild appeared for her when she first gained the power of a CPU. Applet is probably registered already, but I'm going to pick up some quests and do them to get more power!" I stopped running and accepted twenty quests from the hologram receptionist. They were all pretty easy slaying quests in villages. I ran out of the Guild, and back to the river. "I'm going to let you run things for some good PR." I leaped into the river and with a burst of data I was in the open air as Silver Soul.

 _Insert Badass Grinding Montag Here_

Silver Soul flew into the night sky with the village people waving behind him. When we reached the edge of the woods he reverted back to me. I turned in the quests at the Guild, and we sat down outside. "Whew, Planeptunes at one percent, Lastation at 5, Lowee at 30, Applet at 20. Whew, that was fun."

'Who did all the work?' Silver asked, and I smirked.

"Who provided the base skills to even allow you to exist?" I asked.

'Damn. I hate your logic.'

"Technically yours. By the way, as you were battling I came up with a way for us to train. One of my SP allows a clone to be forged from my SP and fight. Now, I can force my Shares to reproduce a copy and true training partner." Silver Soul laughed. "So, how about we cut the chapter here and train for... What's the cliché?"

'Three days!'

"Make it three years! We can get powerful from that alone, and with questing and no paperwork?! Ha! We will be the true Gamindustri God!" I stood and chuckled.

'It'll work. True power can't be extracted just from Shares. We must find a way to reach a database of knowledge on Share tactics. Who knows what we can do!'

"I know somebody I met in Planeptune around... Three days ago. Let's spilt." I got in a running position.

'Run. Run like the wind!' I burst through the snow of Lowee, leaving the country of my birth to my back. Along with it's bone breaking CPU.

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 1**

 **Z : You thought we were done? Wrong!**

 **SS : Very. Now then, counterpart, shall we explain?**

 **Z : This series explains nothing most of the time, but go ahead!**

 **SS : Now, we have no relation to the beings of Dark, Light, and Twilight, or even Anti! We are separate entities.**

 **Z : Yes, yes. There will be no author's notes. Just Soul Station! It will encompass us chatting about the plot, and maybe other guests. We are going to be replacing The Graveyard's CPU! It'll be up there, but trust me. It's not being worked on.**

 **SS : Yes, and sorry Black Brother fans. You will not be getting the serious** **protagonist in this story! Cameos are a whole nother thing, so there.**

 **Z : That's all for now! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Neptune POV_

My Nep senses are tingling. I sense something, I sense something coming right... "Lady Histoire!" The big double doors blew open to reveal...! A speedy white boy with slightly short black anime hair and a rather pimping outfit! Nep like...

Mini Histy floated in on her book, smiling. "Zimon! What brings you here?" The guy flashed an snow white smile stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Wait, shouldn't you be at work for Lady White Heart?" Oh, dodging Blanc was a bad idea. Looks like Silver the Black Haired Hedge Clipper may have his head clipped.

"I don't wish to evangelize, but suppose both you and your CPUs felt the sudden drop in Shares last night." Mini Histy nodded. Huh, I didn't sense it. "Yesterday, at least according to the new CPU I met, she is responsible."

"Another CPU?!" I exclaimed, leaping up from my beanbag and rustling Plutie awake.

Zimon nodded. "The one of Applet, yes. She healed my leg after my former Lady took a chunk out of it. I am her Oracle, ma'am. Like you Milady." Mini Histy nodded.

"I figured White Heart would turn on her most loyal servant soon enough. I do not mind helping you, just do not let the other nations know that I am." Zimon hugged the little tome, and Histoire patted back. Why do I feel that I've seen this guy before? "What does this CPU need?"

"Could I gain a copy of your Shares manipulating tactics? My CPU will read it, unlike your own, Milady." Zimon stated, rubbing an index finger underneath his nose.

"What do you mean Hedge Clipper?" I asked, and Plutie blinked awake.

"-_-."

"Sigh..." Zimon stated, and Pultie saw him. "You have to deal with that?"

"Everyday."

"My purest apologies. Either way, allow me to leave. I've heard of the dangers of this CPU Iris Heart." Mini Histy materialized a little book. "Sorry, Milady, bigger?" The book became much bigger, and Zimon saluted and was gone in moments.

"Hiiiiiisty, who was thaaaaaaat?" Plutie asked, and I nodded. I'm pretty sure I know him.

"Zimon. He served under Lady White Heart for years now, and he was great rivals with a man named Rocnok. The two tended to but heads whenever they came across each other, and when he came to the Basilicom while you two were with Noire, Zimon protected me without question." Mini Histy smiled "It's good to know that he got to work under a person that respects him." Hm. Zimon...

* * *

 _Zimon POV_

I ran back to my own territory, which no goddess could claim now. 'A perfect training ground!' I nodded.

"Should we really detail the training?" I asked. "I mean, any person who knows anything about anime would be able to tell that we are about to get strong AF."

'True, true, true. I mean, we're gonna be fighting the same high level monsters and ourselves. It'll get boring fast. Yeah. Let's go and skip three years! Author! Options!'

Three Year Skip? Y/N

"Wow. That worked." I stated, crossing my arms at the large floating question. "I could of sworn I was in the Ultradimension and not playing some hijacked VRMMO server.

No? Confirm.

"Yes. I'll take the skip, funny man!"

Yes? Confirm.

"YES! Sweet Bleez... Woah!" I landed in the future. I need to go back! The rush, the energy, the power! I need to see my family! A flash montage of the past three years flew by me. Training with myself, I never lost. Either way. I... I caused genocide!? "Soul, what'd I kill?!"

'We killed every Silver Serpent because them bastards were acting up.' Soul stated angrily, and I checked my hands. I had grown a bit, no... I regressed. How?! 'Yeesh, you think you'd remember. In the book we read, we found out that the best way to syphon Shares into a stronger force, we needed a slimmer body. Our training for the first year in mastering all the Share abilities in the book. Portals, shields, flight in base form, the basics.'

"Share Beam?"

'Share Beam.'

"SHARE BEAM!" I pointed a finger into the sky, and from it erupted a powerful laser. That was one inch wide. I blew off the smoke. "Huh, I expected a Hyper Beam."

'We got that too.'

"HYPA..."

'NO! We're fighting Blanc.' I raised an eyebrow.

"You're fighting Blanc?"

'Naw, we are fighting Blanc. Bitch broke mah leg.' Very true. 'FDB. Just fly over to Lowee, remind yourself of your training, and body a goddess. Nice and Thursday!' Silver stated happily, and I sighed, summoning two panels beneath my feet, and rose into the air, sitting down after the panels merged. 'So, you think you can win?'

"I mean, I mean, just by sensing myself and checking my Share count, it seems that Blanc is going to get destroyed." I stated, seeing Lowee.

'I hope. We did relocate some mountains, so if Blanc stands a chance I'll be surprised.' I tapped my chin.

"I'm going to hold back a bit, give her a fair fight and when she transforms I'll let you lose and have you break some skulls!" I declared, fist pumping and falling off my platform.

'No skull shattering. We want her alive, as then that can allow future alliances after displaying a high amount of dominance.' Silver explained, and I nodded as I kept falling. 'You recovering?' I shrugged and crashed into a snow bank. I stood and shook myself off, my winter coat still on and keeping me toasty. Time to put in my formal resignation. I equipped my gauntlets and arrived at the Basilicom of Lowee. Rocnok was there, but I slid by him. He'd be having a god devouring his empty soul later. I knocked on Blanc's door, and opened it.

"What is it Mi..." She began as she turned around, and she saw me. Gauntlets on. Brown eyes blazing. Air Neps pop... "BASTARD!" I had to deflect a Share Beam, which bored into the ground.

"The name is Zimon! How could you forget?" I asked, going back to crossed arms and leaning against the wall.

"Your sorry ass just left one night and never came back for three years!" Blanc declared, slamming her fist against her desk chair.

"1,096 days, 3 hours, 14 minutes, 23 seconds, and 1 nano second, midget goddess! You made me consider amputation after you took my leg!" I argued.

"And?" She asked, getting bored fast and resting her face on her fist.

"AND?! Did you just ask AND?!" I roared. I knew which leg was kicking somebody into a tree and or mountain.

'Calm down.'

"NO!"

'Calm. The. Gamindustri. God. Down.'

"You are the ONLY Gamindustri god!" I declared, against... Me. What am I on?!

"Forget this." Blanc said angrily, summoning a hammer. "I already hired Rocnok to replace you, so you have no purpose." I froze. This anime troping whore... She just hired my rival. She blasts my leg off, gave me low pay, and hires my rival. The man I repeatedly fought in the name of Lowee she just hired to work directly under her. This dumb bitch.

Still, she... she hired my rival. Nothing big. Nothing big. Nothing big. Nothing... "DIE!" I leaped at her with a legitimate God punch, and was knocked through her wall into the rose garden. I shook off the rubble. "Let me transform."

'No.' Silver stated.

"Let me transform." I repeated.

'No.' He persisted, and I growled with crossed arms.

"Let me transform!" I demanded.

'You never will again if you don't block that hammer.' I looked up to find Blanc bringing her hammer down upon my head. I crossed my arms and my silver gauntlets absorbed the most of the attack. I felt little to nothing but the shockwave, and jumped back. The rose petals were flying in the air, and I could sense her releasing more energy. I decided to stop that and burst forward with two fingers outstretched to jab her right beneath the rib cage and into her lower lung, which caused her to wheeze and keel over. I kneed her in the chin, elbowed her back, a began a Midnight Blitz Combo. I kept jabbing everywhere, a slight funnel of rose petals dancing around the two of us. Just as I was about to uppercut her, she transformed. I may have been stronger, but being that close to a data column did blow me back.

'Run, run to Applet and get ready to transform!'

"Later!" I called, bouncing away on the roofs of Lowee.

"Come back here you bastard!" White Heart demanded, flying after me. I was faster though, and when the fog was thick I'd use portals to get even closer to base. My nation as a whole was laced with fog, as it was strangely moist in the area, so I just when to the clearing I had apparently made for the Basilicom. I sensed White Heart land, and her red eyes pierced through the fog. "I'm gonna kill you!" She declared, raising a finger. "Just like the way I dismembered you." It sparked, and grew faster in power. "Wheres your new goddess now?" She launched the beam and I quickly launched one myself, matching her in power. "Wha... No... No...! NO!" She whimpered, dropping her hand as I smirked.

"Who says it's a goddess?" I felt my pupils shift in color, and expand into power buttons symbols. "HIYAH!" A data column consumed me, and all the fog was blown back, clearing the entire field, leaving just two gods staring each other down. Well, I was staring down White Heart who was shaking.

"How... How could you be... I could I not know? It's been three years!" She stuttered, backing away in fear as Silver advanced.

"What? Rocnok not able to tell you?" He asked, raising a finger. "Either way, this is for my leg." Silver feinted his strike, and quickly sucker kicked White Heart into a tree. "You gotta be faster White Heart! For the eldest CPU you must know more about Shares than me, correct?" Silver questioned, which in turned caused White Heart to charge in a blind rage, and Silver dancing around every single strike. The axe seemed like a toy swung around by a mad child as the dance continued. Silver slid away into a portal that lead high into the sky, and chuckled. "She's getting angrier and angrier with each swing. She's allowing her power to outflow rather than keep it in, which would make her faster and stronger. I wish she knew..." Silver spread his wings, and they expanded until Silver was like a jet plane. "It would be an interesting fight then." He activated Body Blast Bang, and dove downward to White Heart at high speeds. If he missed we were screwed, but we landed our strike and left an enormous dust cloud. The five story column of debris was removed when White Heart began to get angrier and scream in raw hatred. "Lady White Heart!" Silver Soul snapped, crossing his arms. "Enough! For an elder of us gods you scream and whine like a child when your plans go wrong!" White Heart stopped, still growling. "Now, fight me like a warrior and not a child!"

'Will this do her any good?' I asked, and Silver sighed.

"No. She never fought someone who wields hand to hand weaponry like us, and we are simply stronger." White Heart flew at us with a Tanzerin Trombe, yet Silver caught the spinning axe with ease, causing an extreme loud shockwave that had no affect on us. Silver tightened his grip and the godly weapon shattered. With that Silver grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground, and threw her back up. He raised a hand for what I suppose was a clean finisher, but simply flew up the panting goddess instead. Silver raised a finger to her forehead. "You will die if I go to hard. Good night." With a quick thrust foreword, White Heart reverted back to Blanc in a burst of sputtering data. Silver caught her, smiling a little. "She will be a good sparring partner after she begins to train against Rocnok." Silver opened a portal back to Blanc's room, and flew through it. He laid her down upon her bed, and flew through the portal once again. He reverted back to me, and I summoned a panel to stand on.

"That was anti-climatic." I stated, beginning my float toward Lastation.

'The saying is to dominate, desolate, and renovate.' Silver said as I picked up the pace. 'We dominated her body, we desolated her pride, and renovated her drive to be the best. We did what we needed for one, now onto the next.' I was in Lastation minutes later, and I sensed her. I flew directly at one of the windows in her office, opening a portal just in time to not cause alarm.

"Hey!" I called, and the other goddess turned. I knew not her name, but damn she was fine. "I'm Zimon, can I get your name?" I caught the bullet between two fingers, a wide cheesy grin on my face. "Do I smell salt, is that your weird way of admitting lust?"

The black haired mistress lowered her pistol.

* * *

Who is this guy? I'm getting this weird pit in my stomach, but I can't define what to call it... He just caught a bullet, so he has to be extremely fast. Then again this was a regular pistol... "You gonna answer me or am I gonna have to destroy this place to break you out of fantasy land?" Zimon asked, and I growled.

"I'm Noire." I said, and he laughed.

"Like film noire? Explains you being sexy." A blush jumped across my face before I could respond, and he threw his head back and laughed. He flashed two emerald green eyes, and smiled. "Either way, I'm not here to socialize with you." I raised an eyebrow, and he lowered his arms to the sides with open gauntlets hands, putting his left foot behind his right, and tilting his head to the side with a crooked crescent grin. "I'm here to show you why I'm the strongest." I summoned my blade. One of my guards did this, and I disciplined him fast. "Really? No chatting?" He asked, getting in a basic fighting position. "Okay then! Let's just go!" He lunged with two fingers so fast, and he klled all the momentum when he drove him claws into my lower lung causing me to scream in agony as I lost all my air. With that he was upon me once more, and I had to take quick breaths to raise my claymore in time to block his simple strikes. He began to accelerate in pace, and sparks went flying. He had this happy grin, and when I landed a hit on him he licked the blood and double his pace. He reminded me of Plutia's HDD in that sense, and I was getting scared. "Forget it! No more playing around!" He declared, leaning back with a headbutt that caused my head to bleed, and he grabbed my head and dug his claws into my scalp, drawing gentle streams of blood.. He kept slamming our heads together, over and over again with more force in each strike.

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed, stabbing him right through the stomach with my claymore, and he stumbled back. I smirked and crossed my arms beneath my bosom, watching him struggle. He smirked and let out another deranged laugh. He grabbed the sword by hilt and blade, and began to pull. In a matter of seconds the weapon broke in half, and he smashed the two together, causing an explosion of broken sparks. "How..."

"Transform! Transform already! You'll be more covered anyway!" He demanded, and I back away. He had something planned, and the feeling in my stomach was still there. I ignored my instinct and transformed, the data column devouring me and pitting out Black Heart. "Let's take this to the skye shall we?" He threw open the window, and was gone. I flew out after him, and found him atop another one of the taller buildings in Lastation. How? He didn't leap, he just jumped. I landed on the airplane pad, and Zimon laughed with his arms crossed. "I'll drag this one out, since your reaction will be priceless." What did he mean... What?! Streams of ones and zeros rose up the sides of the building, getting more and more abundant as Zimon just stood there. Suddenly his pupils when white and spilt into three parts. The ones in the middle extended into a line, and with that the other two become quarter circles around the bottoms, and formed power button symbols as all the color was drained from his irises to a pure night black. All the data went on to consume him, and the pit feeling became even stronger. Much stronger. The data burst threw me off the building and when I arrived back on the building a god stood there.

"Hello, Black Heart. My name is Silver Soul, CPU of Applet." The new being stated. "I don't want to defeat your in front of your people, so follow me." He was over the horizon before I could blink, and I burst after him. This was shocking... I had heard news of a new CPU, but a male? He hasn't even developed his nation and he believes he his stronger than me? Fool.

* * *

'So, we dragging this out, or ending it fast?' I asked Silver, and he smirked.

"I love strong women. They break like twigs when their are beaten fast." I laughed and we landed back in the clearing. We let her land, but after that there was no mercy. She tried to black our first strike, but Silver predicted the block and spun around her planted a firm kick to Black Heart's back, sending her rolling through the dirt. Silver laughed and flew into the air. With a two outstretched hand she charged a large amount of power into a single source as Black Heart rose. "HYPER LASER STRIKE!" Silver exploded, the ten foot in diameter blast consumed Black Heart with a scream and Silver Soul refused to let up. He finished and pulled one kick right into the back of her head, planting her imprint right next to White Heart's bust. She was gone from that alone, and Silver kicked the unconscious body. "Humph. She will need time to recover and train before she becomes are real threat. Blanc is still a better opponent. I actually feared getting hit by her at least." Silver threw the corpse through a portal on her bed, and closed the portal, reverting.

"Whew, better rest up before we take Purple and Iris." I stated, stretching.

'Very true.' I laid down and stared up at the blanketed sky.

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 2**

 **Z : You better believe it!**

 **SS : You better believe it!**

 **Z : You better believe it!**

 **SS : You better believe it!**

 **Z : We took down two gods! Down two gods!**

 **SS : You better believe it! We bodied two gods!**

 **Z : Bodied two gods!**

 **SS : Okay, let's stop. We need to make some sense. Though, damn. We ran through two of the strongest beings in the universe!**

 **Z : Yup! Let's quit now. We need to get to Planeptune! Bye!**

 **SS : BYE! (Sorry Blanc and Noire lovers, XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

? _POVs_

"You mean to tell me the CPU of that Applet came in and destroyed two of the three other CPUs?" An annoying young voice asked.

"Yes. My dear Noire was knocked back so far, it's a shame." Another voice stated sadly.

"I couldn't care about that, Chibi Robo! I should have gotten that on camera!" The first voice declared angrily.

"Relax you blonde baby, chu. At least we know that the new CPU rumor is no rumor anymore, chu." A squeaky voice stated.

"Still. Couldn't. Care. My biggest issue is that this new CPU is a male! Whoever heard of that?! Who knows what he will do to the little boys and girls that go to his nation!" The first voice declared. "That's another thing, old man! Why didn't you or that Rocnok guy find him fighting White Heart?!"

"We did not hear the two begin their brawl. The walls are soundproof just in case Lady Blanc rage quits on... Anything." The old man stated.

"Also, if we had heard, we wouldn't have been able to do much. If this new CPU if strong enough to take out White and Black down consecutively, I wouldn't be able to win." Rocnok admitted, shrugging. "In fact, if we _are_ trying to take out the goddesses, we better make the process more efficient. After we found Blanc bruised and beaten, she immediately made me her training partner. I'm pretty sure Black Heart will go the same route."

"Speaking of my lovely Noire, she is flying over to Planeptune. The other CPU appears to be relaxing on his nation grounds without issue." The second voice stated.

"WHAT?!" The shocked chairwoman asked. "Why?!"

"Do you know anything about battle tactics little Rei?" Rocnok asked. "Why would Black Heart let the goddesses she is friendly with fight alone with this mad god?"

"Yes! I may be able to get this on video!" The first young voice interrupted.

"I wouldn't recommend that. The CPU seems rather camera shy, as he has stealthily avoided every chance to be seen. We don't even know his name." The elderly gruff voice stated.

"Actually, we do know his transformed states name." Rocnok stated. everyone turned to him. "Let's keep a wary eye on the being known as Silver Soul."

* * *

 _Zimon POV_

I stretched and warmed up on a couple boulders that were nearby, shattering them in a few hits each. It was nice awakening to find a single Ancient Dragon wandering into the clearing. I smirked and stomped, causing it to turn to me. "I want a pet! You'll be the perfect supplement!" It charged at me with earth shaking steps, and I raised a single hand to catch it's punch, which thrust me back a couple feet, but my arm didn't shatter. "You have one chance before I break you." The intelligent stumbled back in fear, and I smiled. I threw it a pair of my spare gauntlets that always fit the user. "Hide. I'll be bringing back others of my kind that wouldn't mind killing you." It swung at me, and I thrust a hand through it's chest, tearing out it's heart and causing it to burst into pixels. I got the upgrade I wanted on my gauntlets, the new dragon skin and equipped them. Much more durable. I chuckled and devoured the heart in my hands.

'Are you an animal?' Silver asked as I formulated a plan.

"Hey! Don't judge, okay? I just went to battle with gods without a lick of food, so I need to take what I can get." I licked my gauntlets clean. "It tastes like fried alligator."

'No, it tastes like dragon.' Silver stated, and I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Hey, what's the fastest way to piss off a sadist?" I asked, opening up a portal when I sensed Black Heart land.

'I don't know. How?' He asked, and I laughed evilly.

"Break her toys!" I cackled as I leaped through the portal, finding myself on the side of the open door with a beaten up Noire talking to Neptune and Plutia.

"This guy... He was so strong, and so... And so..." Badass? Sexy? Insanely attractive? "Much like a jackass!" Well, screw you too then! "His name is Zimon, and..."

"Wait Neppy!" Plutia interrupted. "We've heard that name before!" She exclaimed happily, as if proud for remembering the name of a god.

"Accessing memory banks... Nep. Nep. Nep. Memory accessed." What the f... "Oh my Nepgear! You're right Plutie! He was that guy from three years ago!" You forgot the days, hours, minutes, seconds, and nano seconds! "You're saying he transformed?"

"Yeah, and he's really strong! He took a stab right through the stomach and laughed it off like it was nothing!" Noire declared, and I snickered. "I got this feeling in my stomach the second he appeared, so when you feel that, run!"

" _Body, body, body, body, body, body, body, body, body, body..._ "

"Wait, Noire, do you hear that?" Neptune asked, looking around.

"Body, body, body, body, body..."

"Yeah... It's get louder..." Noire agreed, joining Neptune in the search.

"Body, body, body, body, body, body!"

"My tummy hurts..." Plutia whined, clutching her stomach.

"Body. Body. Body. Body."

"Your stom..." A portal opened and Noire turned just in time to see. "Neptune, no!"

" **BODIED!** " I declared at half maximum power as I jump kicked Neptune in the head directly through the portal and in one swift move left a present as the portal started to close.

"NO!" I could feel my Share Bomb detonate in the room as the portal fully faded. Neptune went into a tree... Never mind, she went through it! AHAHAHAHA! The tree fell with a thunderous thud and I snickered.

She sliced through the trunk, and climbed out. "Why'd you do that to the main character of this story?" She demanded to know, fist on her hip.

"Few reasons." I began. "One, you aren't the main character." She opened her mouth, but I raised a hand. "You aren't. Who is this story named after?" She had no response. "I thought so. Two, it'd be funny as hell to jump kick somebody when I'm at half my full power when they should have been able to sense me. And it was! Three, it's my goal to dominate, desolate, and renovate every single one of you. Four and finally, I want an angry Iris Heart to test my skills." I smirked, and she wasn't able to sense me at half max power. Share training apparently included something called Share Focus. I have no power leak out whenever I fight, and the only other CPU that may know how to do it is a sadist, which will be amazing.

"Can I at least get a super pudding battlefield, author?" Neptune asked the sky, waving upward. "Give me, a main awesome character from a super sexy franchise this once request?" She begged.

"Naw, naw, naw... You're doing it wrong!" I clucked my tongue and cracked my knuckles. "Okay, okay, let the master show you. Experiment Twilight! Leader of the Experimental Armada! The Author of the Inbetween! Stay back and grant my wish! Make it rain!" Credits rained from the foggy sky. "Save that for later please. Water, I request!" The credit bills turned into water forms of them, and I shrugged. "That works." Neptune agreed and raised her blade.

"So, we starting or breeding?" She asked, and my eyes bugged out.

"Hold your high hormone horses, woman! We still in the beginning of a T-Rated story!" I said, and still smirked. "Now then, you get the first blow." Neptune charged with a yell, and I uppercutted her stomach, holding her there and jumping into the air with rapid speed. "I'MMA PLANT ME A DUMBASS GODDESS TREE!" I declared with a roar as I turned myself around in midair and charging off a boost panel, sending Neptune down through the ground with a satisfying dust cloud as she went down into the crust. Water washed away the dust cloud with the quickness, and I stood at the edge of the slowly water filling crater. Some lightning crackled and I knew what my next strike was.

"HAAAAH!" The ground shook as a data column pierced sky and earth alike, the water turning into a large liquid tornado as Neptune released more of her energy. I figured she was going to just power up to her maximum and try and fight me once again, but she had different plans. The rocks and pebbles on the ground shook, and rose into the air as she flexed her transformation, accompanying her water tornado in her full funnel of destruction. I sensed a large burst of energy which had to be her transformation which I couldn't really see thanks to my hair matting itself down over my eyes with help from the rain. The funnel collapsed and from the anarchy walked forth Purple Heart, her glowing cyan eyes lit up with anger, and I threw my head back and laughed. I nearly lost then because of me nearly choking on water.

"You must be punished for your crimes." She stated, purple wings matching her blade. I couldn't help but grin.

'I know we shouldn't expel our energy, but if she wants to start showing of that powerful five percent Share count, we might as well show her this godly twenty.' Silver stated, and I couldn't agree more. 'Along with three years of intense training where we ate nothing!'

"That's why I'm so hungry!" I said, slapping my knee. Purple Heart wasn't amused, and I turned on my serious side. "You are a fool for expelling your energy without knowing how to reabsorb it from the atmosphere. I can now steal your power once I expel my own and the two mix." She flinched. "Though enough talk..." I stated, planting my feet firmly in the ground as my blood pumped at a faster rate. Thanks to this my muscles expanded due to them removing from a relaxed state, and the ground rumbled once again, the rain patenting the scene with an air of drama. "HAAAAAAAHHHH!" I roared as more and more of my power was being drawn out. At sixty percent the pebbles rose off the ground. At seventy, all the boulders in the area splintered and shattered. Eighty percent and a funnel rain swirled around me. At ninety percent a sparking data column appeared around me, encapsulating my senses. At one hundred, everything began to fuse into one. I accessed Silver Soul's strength, and my body mass doubled once more, and my eyes shifted for the third time that day. It was like the rain was draining me away and replacing it with the island shattering power I possessed. My control of myself faded once more, but I focused on expelling more and more of my own power. The ground was spilt around me as a tremor erupted, and from the cracks rose silver ones and zeroes. I lost control fully, and all my power was released into the air. Silver Soul finished the change, and took it all back in.

"HIYAH!" One scream of agony later Silver had absorbed every last bit of power that the surrounding area had to offer, stretching our limits beyond belief. Despite having a small amount of Shares, Purple Heart's power did over go our cap, forcing our power to an astonishing one hundred twenty percent, expanding our muscles.

"Hm. You absorbed my power, but it has overwhelmed you." Purple Heart stated calmly. Silver Soul laughed, and slowly the muscle mass vanished back to our regular size, simply with purple highlights and our left power button symbol pupil purple. We were gasping for air, but smiling anyway. "How?! You were just..."

"HDD level two achieved." Silver said, standing upright with all his composure regained, smirking with assured cockiness. "Link, Planeptune." He finished. "Now, if you had read the Share tactics book, you'd be able to tell what I just did." Silver said calmly. Purple Heart winced. "I want a fight, so I'll explain for you and the reader ready to write hate reviews. This is ability called Share Concentration. Since us CPUs are linked under the common people's faith, we are linked far enough so that we can use other abilities if allowed the chance. It didn't make much sense upon first reading, but it does now. You gave up your power to the world, I simply took it from the world." Silver laughed. "Explains why Iris Heart is so strong, she steals from the world. Why train if you can do that?" Silver rushed up to Purple Heart in a blink, and broke her wrist with a simple chop. He did the same with the other, and shattered her knee in one move. He jabbed her shoulder, punched her in the stomach, appeared behind her and elbowed her sternum. "Do you give up?" Silver asked, and I waited for an answer from the paralyzed goddess.

"I surrender." She said, and Silver smiled.

"I've dominated you, Lady Purple Heart." He said seductively into her ear, and I could sense her shudder. "I've desolated your body." He said. "Now, soon I'll..."

"T - Rated story, you fool!" Black Heart yelled. Silver raised his hand to catch a bolt lighting, and turned around and sent a electrically charged god punch directly into Black Heart's face, booming thunder erupting from the blow that cleared a path through the woods with the head of a goddess.

"I'll help you renovate your skills soon enough." Silver finished, sensing his final opponent and turned to her.

"Really? How about you test your skills on me?" Silver Heart floated into the air and all of the clouds flew away. The rain stopped and the wind picked up as the rocks rolled away, and the water seeped into the ground. Iris Heart stared the us down and we were smiling. She appeared in front of Silver with a downward slice, and Silver dodged.

* * *

Silver Soul POV

Okay, I'm going take over here. Iris Heart was at her max despite her light movements, as I knew her maximum matched Purple Heart's which I had absorbed. So I was just amusing her. I crossed my arms and dodged every single strike she tried to land. I warped behind her and kicked her back, sending her into the ground. I figured she'd be more of a challenge. Strange, I think I know why she's so rusty. "Hey! When was the last time the two of you fought something?"

"Over three years." Iris Heart answered, rising from the ground. "I suppose we are not well prepared." I sighed and landed, reverting back to Zimon.

"I wanted a great fight with the two goddesses of Planeptune, and I get two weaklings. Iris Heart, I will train you. Purple Heart, I will train you. I will train Black Heart and I will train White Heart in exchange for your help in developing my nation." Zimon stated. He had released the extra power and crossed his arms. "Shall we stop the desolation?" All three goddesses present agreed, and Zimon and I sensed the fourth peeping from behind a tree. This is going to be fun...

After I kill Rocnok.

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 3**

 **Special Guest : Purple Heart**

 **Z : Quick chapter rerun! A whole bunch a jackass discussed me! Leap to me eating a dragon! (Seriously, try fried alligator. That shit is delicious!) Then sliding into three women's close quarters DMs, then destroyed Purple Heart, then dominated the dank** **dominatrix doing dumb deeds! Also, I'm going to train other gods. Awesome!**

 **SS : I'm just waiting to kill Rocnok.**

 **PH : Wait, why were your being so sultry with me?**

 **SS : You're gorgeous, you seems to like yanderes and sadists, and I'm the badass protagonist. It was destined.**

 **Z : So true.**

 **PH : Sadly, I must agree. So, are we gonna date?**

 **SS : I mean... I mean... Is this a harem story Z?**

 **Z : I mean, that would pair me with Neptune. I'm fine with Purple Heart, but Neptune is too much like me. I don't like clones.**

 **SS : True. Meh. Maybe PH, maybe. I mean, I did nearly seduce you.**

 **PH : Um... You didn't nearly... I did and still really want you to kiss me.**

 **Z : Okay! Ending the broadcast here! Song of the day is Baliando! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Zimon POV_

I checked myself out. I was fine, my body was normal, a certain jackass needs a Share Beam to the throat, and I'm gone. "You three, fight something! If I come back to train you and I break your bones it's not my fault!" I stated, leaving them surprised as I leaped through a portal to Lowee. I found Rocnok and Blanc going at it... In hand to hand? 'Scuse me?

'Doesn't he wield two hook blades?' Silver asked.

"Yeah. And she wields hammers and axes." I shrugged. "Makes no difference. He's still catching the pain." I raised a finger and made sure to nail him right through the right lung. He coughed up a pint of blood and fell over spasming. I laughed and kicked the body in a wall. Now I aimed for the throat, and I decided to take out the bastard's larynx. One beam later, no vocals cords, I'm pretty sure he was bleeding out. "I'd kick him while he's down, but I hate repetition." I said calmly, turning my green eyes over to Blanc's grays. She tensed her stance, but I unequipped my gauntlets and raised my hands. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to demolish him." I narrowed my eyes at the barely breathing body. "Do you mind if I kill him?'

"Yes. Yes I do." Blanc stated, and I sighed.

"Fine. He lives another day. Unless the bastard gets his hands on a CPU Memory, he's under my foot. Even if he does, I'll kill him just when he first transforms." I remarked, and Blanc gulped.

"That's ominous."

"You gonna thwart my plans?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said, turning fully towards her. "I'm the newbie right now, the youngest god. While we train you won't be the only one getting power boosts. I should be getting larger ones since I training with my superior chronologically." I explained. "Then again there is the power scaling theory about of transformation and by that point you'd still be stronger, but I'd still probably have more skill just by basic training and the fact that I'm the main character." I shrugged. "Either way, for this you owe me help in developing my nation. Or else, we feud." I offered, and she sighed.

"I'm not risking a no hold back battle to death with you. You have a deal." I nodded, and summoned my weapons. Both of us were ready for our first sparring match. She lunged with her hammer now, which makes it even more confusing on how she was fighting without it moments ago. I decided to teach her Share Shields first. I blocked her attacks with mentally developed walls, and I locked her in cage. She kept beating at the cage, yet I kept reinforcing it.

"Stop. Focus on weak points." I stated. She swung at the right angles and the cage shattered. Before she could strike again and burst up and nailed her right beneath her lung, making sure that she ran out of air. She stumbled back in pain. I leaped back into the air and landed on a boost panel. I god punched her in the face quietly, absorbing the shockwave with a Share Container, and melded it into an attack. She stood, but transformed and lunged with her axe now. I shattered the container and White Heart was blown back by the shockwave. I absorbed the little bit if the energy she had released with the hyper speed, and my left iris went white. She lunged again and I summoned her own axe to block her swing.

'Since when could we do that?' Silver asked.

I shrugged, parrying every blow. "I figured since I absorbed her energy I could forge her weapon from it. That is what I thought, and probably with a little bit of plot bullshit, it happened." With that I dropped back into a portal and body slammed Blanc. She was gone from that. "How... I figured she'd take more than that."

'Maybe our destruction of her earlier shortened her stamina.' Silver offered.

"Despite how stupid that sounds, we did destroy her about four hours ago. It's possible that she hasn't fully healed." Silver agreed. "She needs well deserved rest. I'll build up Applet on my own for now." I tucked her in and walked back to the training room, finding the near corpse on the floor. "Oh... My perfect slave..."

* * *

 _Neptune POV_

I shuddered. I could feel cold cruel laugh from all the way across the lands... "Plutie, did you feel that?" I asked as she was stitching Noire's clothes back together.

"Whatever that was, it was funny!" She said happily. Well, she is also Sadie.

"Plutia, would you stop talking to Neptune and fix my clothes!" Noire asked, annoyed, and Plutie returned to work. "While Zimon was rather attractive in an cannibalistic serial killer way, he's also very destructive." She muttered, and I flipped over on the beanbag.

"Was that a crush confession, Noire?" I asked, intrigued. "I am gonna lose my favorite tsundere?" I inquired. Wow, that's a fancy word, isn't it Twilight? _Focus._ Aw... I thought he liked me... Franz! Convince him!

"No! I said he was attractive, not that I liked him or anything!" She said angrily. "I mean, he nearly busted my skull open with all the animalistic force he was using!" That is true... Plutie finished up her job, and Noire stood. "I have work to do. Thanks Plutia, and later." She was gone like that.

* * *

 _Zimon POV_

Huh, that was basically a cameo Twi. Shouldn't that have... Rocnok hit me in the stomach with the trunk of a tree. "Boy!" I raised my fist and shattered the foliage. "Get out! I don't know why you refuse to listen!"

"Probably cause you brought me here against my will!" He yelled angrily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Go back to Blanc. She'll treat you soooo much better, amiright?" I asked him, plopping down and sketching out my Basilicom design. It was just gonna be a regular building, to make it appear welcoming to citizens. All of the other Basilicoms seemd to be too intimdating useless you knew someone in it. For better or for worse. Once I finished, Rocnok came over after getting rid of his salt.

"Looks normal." He said.

"What's normal? We have a yangire, a tsundere, a sadist, a dere dere, and to top it off me running nations. Next thing we know there will be a llama god prancing aroud declaring JUDGEMENT!" I sighed. "Either way, we have work to do. After that I'll feed you." He nodded and stood. We had beat the shit out of each othe multiple times, but I bet he realized fightiing a god isn't the best thing to do. Or not, I couldn't care less. By midnight I had a place to stay, and I went out shopping for food. I had to warp to Planeptune too it since it was earlier over there ad the fact that my nation had nothing to buy from. Rocnok and I devoured our meal, tired and parched, we crashed on floor. "Get out early so you can tell Blanc to take it easy. Our battle pushed her limits too much." Once I was sure he was asleep, I took his blades and kicked him through a portal back to Lowee. I threw his swords at him when he crashed into the wall, he impalement holding him there as I held the poison he brought. I closed the portal and looked at the poison. "Enemies once, enemies always, eh Silver?"

'True enough. Though the label intrigues me. It's signed by the Loween Minister, who's real name is Badd apparently, licensed by the Seven Sages.' He pointed out.

"Aw... That's cute. They know of me well enough to try and kill me. I'm going to find out where they meet and join."

'Okay, we think alike. Very much alike. We just act differently. Now tell you, why are we going to join our enmies?!' Silver asked enraged as I laid back down on my bed.

"Get info, get power, and destroy them from the inside. Also, so we can call the thing Nine Niggas."

'The degrading foreigners term? Did Blanc come up with that?' I laughed and nodded. 'I feel like we spelled it wrong.'

"Whatever. I couldn't care less! Now we sleep." Night.

'Morning!' Silver said as the sun streamed through the window, and I heard slight knocking at the door. I walked to the front door yawning, and opening the door. There was a girl with pale purple hair, extremely bright crystal eyes, and slightly tanned skin wearing lilac hoodie and purple pants. She had lilac shoes and was brandishing two obsidian katanas. I raised an eyebrow. This was a first.

"So you're the one causing the destruction of this forest?" The girl asked, and my eyes rolled.

"Immediately go to the guy living in the house rather than the Ancient Dragons roaming around." I stroked my chin. "Actually, thinking about that, before I invite citizens I have some hunting to do..."

I got a katana to my throat, yet I simply smirked at her angry face. "This isn't a joke! I loved this dense place until you defiled it!" She demanded, stabbing at my throat, which I sidestepped.

"You are gonna hate me then." I began, yawning again. "I'm the new CPU, and if I'm gonna make me a city, there is gonna have to be much more destruction. That's the only way I can build!" I stated the obvious fact.

"No way! You can't be the new..." I transformed into Silver, who was more so annoyed than amused like I was.

"I hate that anime cliché, and I swear if you swing either of those things anywhere near my throat or any of my vital organs again, your head will be on a mantle and the rest of your body will be feed to the surrounding monsters!"

'Damn. That was dark! You okay Silver?' I questioned as the girl backed away.

"I woke for breakfast, not for a girl questioning my damn JOB!" Silver growled as the girl scrambled away. "Oh NO you DON'T!" She was blocked with a Share Shield on all four sides, then was locked in a cube from top to bottom. Silver raised a hand that began to spark with the energy of Entity Elimination.

As the orb of energy grew with each passing second, and I made him stop. 'Silver, we could use her. Planeptune isn't that good, but they at least have an Oracle.'

"Blanc has Badd." Silver offered, from what I could tell surprised at her knowing the vertices trick. He stopped that though by warping in her cage and stealing her weapons.

'Good Oracles.' Silver agreed. 'She's a fighter no less. It would make sense to keep her alive and have her work for us.'

"Fine." The cage was dropped and she fell out face first. "Your name?"

"Farzn. Yours?"

"I'm Silver Soul." Silver answered, and reverted.

"The name is Zimon, and you're my new Oracle." I extended my hand, which she warily shook. "Now then, time for a change!" I jumped back and raised a hand that hit her with a blast. I threw her swords at the same time, and the explosion residue faded. She had a silver cloak now, hood pulled over her face, and her katanas were sheathed in her sleeves. "That outta do it. The book was extremely useful... Speaking of which, later, we need to head to Planeptune, understand?" I asked, and she nodded. "By the way, what color are my eyes?"

"Green, why?" She asked, unsheathing her blades.

"Just checking. After them changing color so many times, you begin to question things." I cracked my neck and stared at the forest beyond my home, sighing. "Either way, we are going have to destroy this place, it's the only way our nation can grow, and since your employed by me, you're gonna have to help." I said, equipping my gauntlets.

I saw a tear roll down her face. She looked up at me. "How much am I getting paid?"

I laughed, tapping my chin. "For now? You get to stay alive. I have no income myself, so work before pain." I stated, and she sighed and nodded.

We began our work, her cutting down oaks and me making stone. I ran around and collected all the shattered boulder pieces, transforming to make the process faster, and when I was done a great pile of solid stone stood before me. I lunged with a Heat Claw, reducing the pile to a flowing river of molten rock. I tore up the ground so it flowed the way I wanted it to as it ran, nearly burning my heels in the process. It was a large pathway so when the duty was finished, everything was connected. I reached the end of the passage, throwing up a Tornado Claw to cool the area. Farzn landed by me, poking at the cooling rock.

"So, this is why you made me clear a path?" She asked, and I raised a dirty gauntlet. "A high five? Really?"

"No, I'm fingering the sky, come on now!" Her glove met my hand, and I laughed. "Good, now I want to..." It was like someone sent a shockwave through my skull as I felt Blanc transform. "Crap... She is coming to fight me again?!" I asked annoyed, slamming my fist into my palm.

"What's got you angry?" Farzn asked, and I growled.

"I defeated all the other goddesses, except for one, and it seems that the first one forgot about our agreement and is flying here right now!" Farzn flinched.

"Do I have to help you fight her?" She asked, and I shook my head, looking towards the sky. She just, burst overhead. Wait...

"DOUBLE CRAP! That's worse!" I roared, taking to the air in a large panel that Farzn was trapped onto as well. "Hang on!" I flew after Blanc, who was going to Lastation's border for some reason. Probably to bitch and moan at Noire, but I couldn't have that happening!

"Wait, wait, wait! You said I wouldn't have to help you fight!" Farzn demanded, holding on to my neck as I picked up speed. I noticed something that scared me more than usual as we flew over Lastation. Why didn't Blanc stop?

That actually gave me a plan. Hate to be this evil this fast, but... "Survive!" I judo flipped her at White Heart, and nailed my target. The goddess and girl went tumbling through the air, three times the speed than our original flight speed. I could sense them land at the border, and opened a portal there. I quickly removed Farzn to prevent carnage, and blocked the five Share Beams that Blanc tried to zap us with. "Chill! If you're gonna talk with Black Heart, be civil, have a good reason, and become friends or else!" Blanc glared but nodded. "Farzn will be here to help you, and I gotta go!" I opened a portal and saluted, gone in seconds.

I bet both of them were mad at me, but it was still funny to land on black rat. "Who are you?" The giant machine I saw trampling through Lastation questioned.

"They've called me many things..." I began, kicking the rat into the factory wall. "Bastard. Insane. Too strong. Rip off." I spread my hands. "Though I am neither Zimon nor Silver Soul, I am the one here to body you!"

"What the hell?" The mech asked. "I came here for some amazing destruction, not a common preacher." I dropped my arms.

"Why did I get stuck with the idiot muscle head stereotype?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Who you calling an idiot?!" He roared, and I smirked.

"What's one plus zero?" I asked calmly.

He raised his hands, and counted one. He couldn't make a zero. "HEY! RAT! Make yourself useful and get over here!" The black rat stumbled over, probably with a broken something.

"What, Copy, chu?" He asked.

"What's one plus zero?" This Copy questioned.

"One! Are you some kind of idiot, chu!?" The rat squealed.

"NO! NO I'M NOT!" Copy bellowed, nearly blowing out my ears.

"SEEMS LIKE IT, CHU!" The rat declared.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest here, " I began, clearing my throat to get their attention. "While I love how amusing it is to see this big ass machine being talked down to by a rat, you two are here to destroy the factory, right?" They nodded. "Yeah, I can't let that happen." I turned to the guard. "HEY! Go to the border and tell your goddess I'll be holding these guys back!" The guard nodded and ran. With that I turned back to my targets, smirking.

"Wait, those eyes... That smile, chu..." The rat surmised. "You said you were Zimon, kind of, right chu?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm the CPU of Applet, god slayer, Silver Soul." I laughed. "Now, I'm the wrecker of your shit." I summoned my weapons, and lunged with a punch.

* * *

 _Rocnok POV_

"CRAP BASKETS!" I roared, slamming my fist down on the table. "Badd, you gotta let Arfoire and I go! Seriously, he just said he'll hold them back, but I've fought this man before! If he has the chance, he'll kill! In the most brutal way possible!"

"I don't know if you are needed. Rei?" Badd asked our chairwoman, who was biting her nails.

"Send them! Send them now!" She demanded, and I burst through the door. The weird anti-goddess ran along side me as we made our way through the forest. I took to the trees with my hook blades, and Arfoire stayed on the ground.

"Why do you fear him so much? Copy is as strong as a CPU, you are near one, I am above one, and the rat will be support. I feel like we have this one in the bag." She said.

I shook my head. "This guy is a tricky one. He is crafty enough to take down all of the CPUs without being seen, and it strong enough to do it in the first place. I never beat him, even when I was stronger than him when we first battled." I remember that day clearly... He focused on the art of annoyance rather than dueling, and had broken my neck with ease. I shook off the memory. "There! Transform now!" Arfoire did so, and I jumped over a Share Beam. I rolled around him, and Copy trotted over on his tank tracks. Arfoire stayed beside in the other spot we entered, leaving a triangle of battle. Warechu stood away from us, and I raised my hook blades, Arfoire her halberd, and Copy his paws.

"Four v one?" He asked, cackling. "You fools think this matters?" In a bright flash, four of him stood before us, and I gasped. "What? Forget so fast Rocnok?" He inquired with a grin. "If so, you are a fool amongst other things." His tone was shifting, becoming more deep and serious. In another flash, Silver Soul stood before us. Four of his heated glares locked onto all of us.

"We have perfected our ability. Becoming a god has done so much for us!" Everyone shook, even Copy. "No power loss... No more waiting..." I lost all feeling in my body when he raised a hand and sent a Share Beam at me. I woke up from my daze in time to hook my blade around the blast and throw it upward. My Soul lunged at me, and I ran into the trees again. As swung around, using my terrain to my advantage. I figured he couldn't sense me since I wasn't a goddess, and that if I brought him into my domain he would be more so on my level. I was a wraith of the forest, ripping through the foliage. I rested on a tree when I couldn't hear him rush through the trees.

"It's too quiet..." I muttered. I was punched in the pack right into a tree. I hooked on the trunk and flipped upward, dodging the punched that toppled the oak, and leaping away. "How?!" I questioned with rage, as he shook the wood chips off his fist.

"I've learned many things about myself through my training and our battles." He began, turning to me and crossing his arms. "Whenever I think hard enough about every time I've been stabbed, gutted, rend limb from limb, I realize that in our world, everything has a level of power that can be sensed." His soulless black eyes locked onto my own. "I was never able to be stronger than you as a regular man. You always had the head start by being older, wiser, and always more trusted. There was no way... No matter how long I trained, I could feel it... For a lack of a better word, in my soul. Then as the years went by, I think you realized the same thing and sat on your laurels. I refused to and burned my own, ready for an all out fight to the death. I began to win, again and again." I began to leap away, but he didn't budge. "Rocnok! The reason I can sense you like a god, is because you were my own! The unbeatable adversary that drove me past my limits to win!" He appeared in front of me. "The tides have changed, and it's time for you to drown." I screamed in absolute agony as my skin was peeled away by his claws, and I was thrown back through the earth. With that a Share Beam pierced my lung again, and blood poured from my mouth like a waterfall. My leg was shattered by a stomp, and my kneecap ripped from my body. I begged him to stop, but he refused. He took my weapons and hooked my larynx and was about to rip it out when he was kicked off me.

"Silver Soul, what is wrong with you?!" Black Heart demanded, picking my up and giving me some Nep Bull to drink.

"Many, many, many things." He answered. He fused with the rest of his quarters and took to the air with a few flaps of his wings. "These destroyers are your problems now. I saved your factory, and I have weakened them. You need not your full power."

He was gone like that. I need to train again... No more waiting...

"Farzn, take care of him." A woman in a silver cloak walked up to me, picking me up and nodding.

"Sleep." She commanded as she walked away from the battlefield. I tried to ignore her request, but with my body barely functional with the help of the Nep Bull, I passed out.

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 4**

 **Z : ...**

 **SS : WHAT?!**

 **Z : ... Are you** **yangire?  
**

 **SS : NO! I just hate that guy... He did the same thing to us, remember? Except it was his pride that kept us alive, not a goddess coming to save us. I was just showing him the same pain that he showed us! Grr... Damn him.**

 **Z : As you say. Either, chapter recap. I show my weird way of training. I like to destroy my trainee with skills I'm going to teach them. It allows them to know the effects and how to utilize them. BTW, that was for Blanc. I had destroyed Rocnok then, and taken him to be my slave. Quick cut to Neptune, just to remind you that she is in this story. I built my home with the help of my blood born rival.**

 **SS : Enemy.**

 **Z : Rival! Then I decided to join the Seven Sages, which Silver did not let happen yet. Come on man! That would have been the prefect time to!**

 **SS : Not. Yet.**

 **Z : Fine. Then I met Farzn, who is kind of my latest slave, but not really. Partner in crime more so. We built the path of my city. Then I hurled her at White Heart, beat up Copy and the rat, finally Silver went fully homicidal on Rocnok. I mean damn, that was brutal!**

 **SS : Pain can only be returned two fold now. Either way, sorry for this not being humorous. I need to calm down.**

 **Z : YOU ADMIT IT!**

 **SS : SHUT IT GODLING! Later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Farzn POV

This probably wasn't a good idea. Not even bringing this guy to Zimon's Basilicom to heal, but challenging Silver Soul this morning to begin with. I sighed. I had gotten the news about the new CPU, but I had denied it. Now I was working for him, which wasn't the worst thing. He was nice with a bit of insanity. It was weird to admit, but I do feel like I could trust him more than the Seven Sages. They had offered me a job being a field worker, but I declined. Being enemies with the goddesses didn't sound that smart. Knowing what I know now about godly tempemnt, I'm sure I made the right choice. I finished wrapping his wounds up, wiping away the blood. The Nep Bull has restored his removed organs, so it was just a matter of closing the holes. I sat back after my work was done.

"Awaken." I commaded the body, and his eyes snapped open. "Your name." I demanded.

"Rocnok. I believe your name is Farzn, correct?" He asked, sitting up.

I nodded. "Now, leave and be quiet about it. Silver Soul only let me heal you as to not anger Black Heart any further."

"And if I don't?" Rocnok growled, reaching for one of his blades.

I unsheathed my katana and stabbed his throat, just deep enough to draw blood. "Then I will gut you like the hog you are. I have no qualms with the goddesses, and slaying you would only make me better in the eyes of my boss." I smirked. "Run, or die. Your choice pig." He stood and backed away, running out the door. I laughed. That actually worked!

A gentle clap erupted from behind me. Zimon walked from one of the other rooms. "Congrats. You just scared off the man that scared the shit out of me for my past... Existence. I'm really jealous right now." He muttered angrily, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me I... I think. "Either way, Silver is calmer now. He just got too much hype in his system for the fight, and when Rocnok ran... It was basically begging for our inner hating sadist to come out." Zimon smiled widely at me, and I shuddered. "It's cool now though. We have done what needs to be done, and that was fix situations that were an instant problem." He narrowed his eyes at me, sizing me up. "Now we have another." He said, and I raised an eyebrow. "You are strong for an average human, but you are going to be my battle partner. You need to become stronger." He sighed. "Just scaling you compared to Rocnok, you are only a fourth as strong." Zimon clucked his tongue.

"What am I supposd to do about that? I can't train in a day and become as strong as him." I pointed out the obvious.

He tapped his chin. "In all actuality... I think you can." He began to pace. "Gravity... The human body responds to gravity by in turn responding with more force appiled to gravity to remain upright. Time flow is immensely affected by gravity, as more weight impressed on time the slower it goes, leading to more time and pressure exerted in a single area..." He turned to me with a sickening grin. "Welp, I made a training room for myself in this place, but I'm going to throw you in there for a day, also known as three years once I'm done with it!" How? "Follow me!" He lead me back to this strange midnight black room lit with stars. He put his hands on the ground, and his arms began to strain. He smirked after aout a minute of focus, and he told me to walk in.

I face planted the second I walked in. "W-What did you do?"

He laughed. "Increased the gravity by weighing it down with my own power. You'll get three years training under thirty times regular gravity in a day! You'll catch up to us in no time!" I had just managed to stand up when he closed the door.

"Bastard..." I mutterd, walking farther into the room. Guess I better start...

* * *

 _Zimon POV_

I closed the door and leaned against it. She was going to be a threat to all of us soon enough, but that was going to be amusing to say the least. "Now then... To the trees..." I muttered, walking outside into the sun. "For this area at least, I'm going to need to eliminate all the elders, and keep the seeds..."

'I suggest a ground slam, then minor Tornado claw. Get off and all of the seeds, and then Share Blast. The trees would be gone, and since the stone is part of the ground now, you shouldn't tear that apart.'

I nodded, focusing my power into a single fist. Lefty nearly burst with power, and I punched the crust, and the shockwave ensued. Everything shook for a few moments, and every pinecone, helicopter seed, and who knows what else fell from the large trees. I brought them all to my inventory with Tornado Claw, and got ready for step two. I crossed my arms, focusing all my power to the front of my body. "This'll be good for every monster that thought it'd be funny not to move yet." This new move, readers specifically, is the final of my random Share manipulating skills from the book. There are boring things there too, but this is the last one viable for battle. This suicide blast is basically when a CPU gives of all of their power into one strike, that is made to defeat if not vaporize anything it's locked onto. It usually takes full power, but I can do it in increments, so GRAGH! My whole front half seemed to blow up in a mighty burst of Share energy, like a tidal wave from the ocean times ten. Like a air instrument getting destroyed in reverse, I had my arms spread out, and the entire forest before me was blown away in a flash. I had a barren wasteland to work with, and I recharged my half of energy that I released. "Okay... Now then... Houses."

'Yeah... What do we do? We have no materials, and we weren't gonna use those trees to avoid forest fires.' Silver pointed out.

"There any good volcanoes nearby?" I asked my counterpart, looking around.

'Why?'

"Cause I could use the minerals found beneath the magma." I said, tapping my chin. "Maybe some house materials, or I could use the magma itself to form homes!"" I shook my head. I was about to go when I heard a faint cry and changed my mind. "I would need Farzn's help. I'll just head to Planeptune."

'Fly or portal?' I rose up on a panel.

"I want to see how far my blast went. Hopefully didn't go beyond our borders." I burst through the air.

* * *

 _Rocnok POV_

"See what I mean, Arfoire?" I asked the witch, and she was still bleeding through her bandages. "He's a monster more than a man. I can't tell what the CPU Memory changed him into now." I said as Anonydeath was tinkering with the remains of Copy and Warechu was licking his wounds.

"I believed you, but when he spilt himself into four and he had no power spilt, it shocked me. Even I cannot do that, and if I'm older than you, and you're older than him, that's an issue."

"You admit to being an old hag, chu." Warechu muttered.

"Rat, I will serve you to the sadists if you do not shut you sewer scum!" Arfoire snapped, and the mouse went silent. "As I was saying, we need to imbue you with the power of a god." I raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. You are the only one in this group that remotely knows how he fights, and wields his counter weapons. My halberd can be easily grabbed, the rat has his paws, Copy his mitts, Badd his useless mech, Anonydeath doesn't fight, Rei doesn't fight, Abnes doesn't fight! Your hook blades are curved, so you can yank them out. You have fought him many times before. I'm afraid not using you would be idiotic."

Abnes slammed her fist down on the table. "I don't believe this! This Zimon guy is just some random new god without a nation to call his own, and yet he is strong enough to do some of the most insane things, like, ever! He is able to make copies of himself, enter a rage mode like it's another gear, wields unstoppable, APPARENTLY unstoppable weaponry, can take on much older beings above him... Seriously?! How many OP characters is this guy gonna make?!"

"I have no clue." I said. "It's fine though... Just. The power of a god? Where do you get that?!"

"Well... There is something..." What? "Rei... While she may seem useless, she finds interesting things." Arfoire stated, and waved for me to follow her. She showed me a strange beat up crystal with the same icon that the gods eyes had. "This is a fractured CPU Memory. We use it's shavings to power Copy to the level he is at, and the old man's mech suit is also powered by a shaving." I nodded, tapping the object. "Now, I've made others consume it, but nothing happened. I'm now sure what would happen if I were to shave of a large piece and make a contact for you." I raised an eyebrow at the witch. "Maybe you can undertake certain partial transformation where you may be able to compete with Silver Soul."

I shook my head. "Do what you wish. His base state is stronger than my own. I could transform all I want, and once he get's his increase, he'll most likely have more power." I began to walk away. "If you have a way for me to train, then I'll take that and the contact." She muttered a few words and in front of me, an eyeless Zimon stood.

"Imperfect visually, but in battle, a natural mimic of him. He is your sparring partner, now train." She commanded, and I suppose I can't ignore.

* * *

 _Zimon POV_

I was in Plabeptune in around ten minutes after meditating, and I landed in the middle of the main city. The people ignored me as if I were nothing, and I smirked, walking through the streets. I arrived at the Basilicom, and when the guards halted me. I waved my hand and they didn't budge. "Oh... You must be new. I'm Zimon, or Silver Soul. I'm holding off the Lord part because I'm not that kinda guy. Move, or I'll make it evident that I'm a god." I'm pretty sure it was my tone that sent them back, and I walked through the Basilicom.

'We're getting better at the god act!' Silver pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Though let's stay humble and not try to abuse our authority." Silver agreed, and I found Histoire and handed back her book.

"So you lied to me! !_!" She said angrily, floating up and slapping my face. "You said this was for your CPU, not you yourself!"

I nodded and bowed. "Apologies Milady. If I were to explain that the god then, who know who would have hunted me? Your girls may have not kept their mouths shut, and Iris Heart may have even killed me. Is that wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms to the little tome who blushed and shook her head. "I'm sorry to have lied, but I was wary." I looked around, and my eyes found nothing. I closed my eyes, and trusted my other senses. Surprisingly it was my hearing that told me Noire was here, and Histoire floated after the noise once I pointed it out. After about five minutes Histoire rushed out and hid behind me, and this was right after a energy spike I sensed. I sighed and walked in the room myself, finding a paralyzed Neptune and Noire, and a happy Iris Heart.

"Now Neppy..." She began.

"Scram." I said with my arms crossed, and everyone turned to me in shock. "You heard me Neptune, leave. You too Noire." They stood shocked, and a vein popped up on the side of my head. "I said GO!" I snapped, and the two were gone. "Now... Iris, I'd love to torture... Ahem, pleasure you myself, but Silver was begging to after he wasn't able to fight you like he should of two chapters ago, so..." I was gone. Silver Soul happened. I'll describe what went do... CRAP! This is T - Rated? Sorry guys. Noire's running the show!

* * *

 _Noire POV_

What just happened? Plutia transformed after my complaints and _he_ appeared with a sadistic himself. I had called out to him, but when he popped in... There was no way he heard me! If so, I can hear the two. No, I can hear Silver Soul's commands to Iris Heart and Iris Heart's screams and moans. All he had was gauntlets... What could he do? Then again, I don't want to know.

"Maybe he has a thing for you Noire. He came and saved your life from Sadie herself, after sparing you when he decided to show us that he exists." I narrowed my eyes at Neptune.

"He spared all of us and said he would train us. He saved you probably..." I muttered.

"Never know Noire..." Neptune grasped my breasts, and I blew up in red. "He may like your larger fun bags!" I slapped her for that, and did the same thing that Silver Soul had done to me. I leaped up at Neptune and knocked her out with a kick to the back of the head. "They're so soft..." She muttered as she collapsed. I took a breath and turned back to the door. I wait for over an hour and ten minutes into my wait Histoire came in with fresh tea. The two of us waited and Plutia fell out on the falling door and Zimon stepped over her and patted me on the shoulder.

"You owe me even more Noire. Come to Applet's Basilicom and we'll see what we can do." He was out the window, and I smiled. Well... I suppose I HAVE to go...

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 5**

 **Z : Whew, that was something else. Let's see... Silver!**

 **SS : Hm?**

 **Z : Spit some fire!**

 **SS : I can't do that! I don't have that organ that dragons have!**

 **Z : No, rap a summary of the chapter!**

 **SS : Okay, give me a beat!**

 **Z : Um... *Gasp Chuckle Choke, Gasp Chuckle Choke, Gasp Chuckle Coke***

 **SS : Sounds weird, but let's go! We started off with Farzn and her scaring Rocnok, we could have curb stomped her but we kept away the rock! Zimon and I went all out on the new training room, and who knows, Farzn may get stronger or be sent to her doom! We destroyed oxygen makers, and were about to be house generators, until Z changed his mind and was a faker!**

 **Z : Wait, what the fu...**

 **SS : Keep up the beat! Now we're going onto the chapters meat! Rocnok ran home and found a way to get** **stronger, and his training may go on even longer! Coming back to me,. Iris Heart may or may not have caught the godly D! It's not up to me, just use what you see! Noire is hunting for me, and I'm out! PEACE!**

 **Z : Really. Wow, wow. WOW! Calling yourself a faker! You hate yourself!**

 **SS : I'm me, separate from you!**

 **Z : Same people! Can't have one without the other!**

 **SS : Maybe. Later guys, I need to argue with myself.**

 **Z : Nutcase.**

 **SS : SAYS ME! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Zimon POV_

'We aren't describing ANY of the fun we had?' Silver asked for the 27th time as I walked to the training room. I checked the time. THAT TOOK FOUR HOURS?! How? Half a year was gone, she had to be used to the gravity. 'If she's not we are about to be dicks.'

"We are already! Let's go!" I walked through the door and found Farzn swinging at nothing loosely.

I could hear what she was saying though. "This goddess damned bastard locked me in here for a day, aka three goddess damn years, and I'm not immortal, and GODS! I'm hungry as hell!"

"Told you Silver." I whispered as I summoned my gauntlets.

'Whatever. Let's surprise her.' I raised a hand and focused Share Energy into a bomb, throwing it as fast I could in this strenuous place. Farzn turned around and sliced the orb in half, which exploded behind her. She stared at me for a second, and then began to lunge at a fast pace. Once she got closer to me, she realized who it was and stopped in her tracks.

"You..." She muttered.

"Me..." I responded in the same low tone. "You want a training partner or what Farzn? Cursing my name isn't gonna get you out of here, and it's not getting you any food either."

"Why?!" She asked, angry.

"Trust me, it will make you much stronger. I went through it through it for three years, and I'm about to go through it for another three."

"Two and a half." She said, pointing at a calendar. "When did you put that in?"

I tapped my chin. "That's a good question... Silver?" I asked.

'Hey, I made a couple copies of us. I may or may not have done of few things while you weren't thinking.' He snickered and I gulped.

"Silver Soul has been busy to say the least." I said slowly, as Silver wouldn't stop laughing and trying to change what I was saying. "Now, let's begin!" I exclaimed, wanting to fight finally. Farzn jumped back and I was upon her before she landed, sending her off with a kick. Farzn didn't hit the ground, and nailed my arms with one of her katanas. She had gotten stronger since earlier, but she didn't break my skin yet. I flexed my claws and sliced at her face, drawing blood with ease. She lunged after being knocked back for me to respond with a head butt. More blood poured from her, staining her cloak. She was simply getting angrier, which was good, yet I just began to block her attacks. I was here to teach her, not get stronger.

'I wish this was a visual media. I'd show this as a training montag with the Stony music and everything!'

"Yeah, no!" Cut right quick. Wait... Never mind... Author, why?! I'm training, Farzn is training, Rocnok is training, all that leaves is... HEY!

* * *

 _Neptune POV_

"I know him. I know him... Not the god, but the human..." I muttered to myself quietly.

"Neppy... What are you talking bout?" SWEET NOIRE! I rolled over on my bed to find Iris Heart staring down at me.

"Um... Um... UM!" I stuttered, trying to think of a lie.

"Speak clearly or you'll never sneak again, my dear Neppy..." She whispered harshly into my ear. "I know of only one man that could hold either of our interests. What do you know of Zimon?" Iris Heart asked quietly.

"Well, Zimon in my dimension is something cool... I think he's called a Guild Runner. He works under the Guild to establish transporters everywhere. Thing is, he likes fighting us goddesses for what he says 'the fun of it', and it usually ends with me writhing on the ground with cuts." I explained.

Iris Heart glared at her, but her mind was obviously elsewhere. "Hm... I'm going to start training to keep up this form longer... Zimon would like it." Iris Heart strode away. Whew, I lived! Actually... This may be out of character for me but I need to train for that too. I may be risking my body amongst other things, but... I transformed anyway!

"Sadie." I called, sitting on my bed. "I would like to join you." Iris Heart walked back in licking her lips, and I sighed. This would be a long, grueling, painful training session.

* * *

Day Skip... Zimon POV

"Whew... Three years gone just like that!" I laughed as I had lost even more weight. Despite the anime I was watching previously I still refused to shame my head. Farzn was on my back asleep when I carried her out of the room and took back the Share Energy. I placed her in a chair and yawned myself. We decided to straight grind for a weak without sleep, and now I could barely stay awake. I was going to the kitchen to make some food when I was pulled onto the couch from behind. I looked up to find Blanc holding me back, and I really wanted to know if she had gotten any stronger. If my senses were any indication, she had stayed the same. She was holding me down, and if I wasn't so tired I would transform and destroy her, but even Silver was whining about how he wanted to sleep. "Can you let a guy sleep! I've been without the necessity for a while now!" Blanc let go and I passed out.

I woke up from food being waved in front of my face, and I snapped upward. I found Noire in an apron blushing as she held a plate of white rice with pork in it. I devoured the plate with lightning speed, my first meal in over two years. "Farzn, does he always eat like that?" I looked over to Farzn who had two pairs of chop sticks and was eating just as much as me, causing me to let out a low snicker. "Never mind... Zimon, how was it?" I licked my lips at the scared tsundere with a grin on my face, standing up and petting her head.

"Great! Now, what even brought you here?" She led me by the arm, calling to Farzn that there was more food in the kitchen, and opened the front doors. After getting used to the bright light, I saw that my plans for houses and work buildings were already being finished up by Lastation and Lowee crews, being guided by Blanc in a contraction hat. "How did you two know my plans?"

Blanc turned around and shrugged. "All the materials were here along with your plans. It was just a matter of putting them together."

'Silver...'

'Just accept it. This game alone has done worse than what I've been pulling in the background.' I have no real reason to argue, so I'll roll with it.

"Oh, besides that, someone said she is here to help you." Blanc said, lifting her hat up to reveal a tanned blond girl with blue eyes in an mainly black with licks of purple dress with purple wings.

"Hey, honey!" All three of us were taken aback by this when the girl lunged at my face. I head butted her into a house wall, snatching her book. I raised a Share Blast under the book, threatening to vaporize it. "No, honey! Please?!" She cried out as the bottom of the book began to burn. I wasn't the biggest fan of being nice, and I knew burning this book would kill her, but I couldn't care. "I'm your original Oracle!" I stopped with my assault, and she snatched her tome back. "I know we're supposed to be mean, but that could have ended me!" I raised an eyebrow to the little tome, and she patted her hair down. "My sister was able to join Plutia, so why won't you let me join you?" She whined, reaching into her book and pulling out a black orb of swirling energy. "I bear gifts!"

I took the orb, and it formulated into a dark CPU Memory. "Silver, do I eat it?"

My counterpart was quiet. 'Might as well.' Just as the girls yelled at me not to as I gulped the thing down. I felt a sharp headache blow through my mind, and I my muscles began to spasm, and my blood changed color. It became black as I grew scales along my arms and grew black claws that bulked up along with the rest of my body. I grew all sharp teeth with an elongated maw and my hair fell out to reveal more scaly brown patterned skin. Two large wings tore out of my back and were spiked, and I broke all my clothes as I gained clawed feet and quadrupled in size, roaring in a primordial sense. 'Huh, this was expected. Share Focus?' Silver asked, and I nodded. I let him take control and just watched and felt the show. He reached behind him and tore off the wings, slamming them on the ground. It hurt a lot, and made us let out an earth shaking roar, but we continued our assault on our non human body. We tore at our skin, forcing ourselves to shed our own flesh, while I forced my power to raise as a separate conscious. Soon enough Silver found a new body that was in our dragon form, and I possessed it. It was stronger than my own, yet I still had my dragon body exoskeleton. I decided to let my energy burst to blow it off, and with extreme force in sound and power the body ws blown apart by my scream. With that I fell to my knees, in grave pain since i literally reached the heart of my beast form by tearing myself apart. 'You good there?'

"Yeah... Ju... GAH!" My brain was being hijacked by something else, like a foreign parasite. The wings that were on the ground became metallic exoskeletons of silver, and then black energy filled in the energy and began to flap off the ground. My bodily control was fading like when I first transformed into Silver, except instead of losing clothing, I gained it, from ten ground up. My feet were covered by black hover shoes with silver power button symbols on top. I lost regular pants and gained a skin tight black battle suit that had bright white lines trailing up to a solid obsidian belt, which was sealed on the edges by two white spikes of raw marble. From the spiked sides of the marble locked two more white lines that linked together. A total moon of white in the center of my new chest, and spider web like lines linking to my gauntlets, which had become mainly black with actual full claws that were silver, and the the rest being white. With that my eyes went silver irises with black power button pupils, and my hair went a darker shade of black. My body roared in triumph, baring it's new fangs and spiking it's power to maximum, forcing the ground to shake.

"Finally! Freedom!" It declared proudly.

Nope. Nope. Nope! 'NOPE!' I pictured a metaphysical body inside my own new head and yelled at the top of my lungs as I charged a Share Blast.

"What the..." Blanc and Noire asked as the new body began to writhe in pain. I had exploded with energy, with Share Blast fused with transformation, having control over Silver Soul's body as I reabsorbed all my expelled energy. Oh my that was complex, shout outs to the people that didn't give up half way through reading that!

"Well, new form unlocked. What should I call it?" I asked myself, and remembered my new look. "Black Soul would be nice. Now then, Silver, let's risk it and sick him on her."

'Let's do it!' One type of reversion/transformation/whatever and Black Soul was floating in midair with his arms crossed. 'Now then, want to stay in control of this body with out being blown up again?' Black Soul nodded. 'Kay then, just don't do anything crazy... Naw, do crazy things, but just be stupid.' Black Soul nodded and burst forward to grasp the tome girl between two fingers.

"You have one chance to explain who you are before I snap that little body in half and feed it to the Fenrirs!" Black Soul growled whilst baring his fangs, which he apparently kept from our monster state.

"I'm Croire! I'm a tome! I'm from the Ultradimension and was spawned to help you in your endeavors but was lost and couldn't sense energy as I had to search how from my extensive library of knowledge! I have a high base power, but I don't know how to fight outside of launching energy blast! There is another version of me that works beneath the Seven Sages! I am tied to you as your servant and my sister Histoire has the other orb that allows you to reach another form! Black Soul is a derivative of the monster state that you transformed into at first due to the fact that you shouldn't be able to swallow and use to CPU Memories, yet you did and managed to make a new tom for the energy rather than your beast form which you can still access! You will have a total of four forms like any CPU can as long as they can get their own tome Oracle, which is extremely rare! You can force Black Soul's power into Silver Soul to reach your NEXT form, which would be linked for Megadimension stays and you currently do not have a need for! That's all I know that isn't pointless facts! Please don't kill me!" She cried.

"That's some lung capacity." Black Soul stated, letting her go with a a wave of her hand. "You're fighting Farzn."

"What?!" Croire cried, recovering, and Black Soul ignored the other two CPUs.

"You heard me! I just wasted two and a half years of my immortality training her up! You think I'm just gonna drop her from the party like that?!" Black barked, and called for Farzn in an angry tone, causing the original Oracle with rice bits on her mouth when she burst through the front door. "Fight Croire!" Farzn raised an eyebrow. "HER!" Black Soul demanded, pointing o the shocked tome.

"Yes sir!" With that started a sad game of tome running from katana swipes and throwing concentrated energy blasts, and always missing.

'We're screwed, aren't we?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Black sighed. Whew... This was gonna be a long existence...

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 6**

 **Special Guest : Experiment Twi...**

 **Z : Nope! You don't even get your full name you slow ass bastard!**

 **ET : 'Scuse me? You wouldn't even exist without me!**

 **SS : Neither would would Shachor, Izimoto, Texvin, speaking of which, when are you gonna work on Twilight Seraph : Gamindustri Core with Idiot Hero Luka on his profile?**

 **BS : Did you just make Silver put in a plug?**

 **ET : Shut it BS.**

 **BS : WHAT'D YOU SAY!?**

 **Z : FOCUS YOU DAMMED FOOLS! Me damn! I'm a bunch of fools!**

 **SS : Watch your mouth!**

 **Z : Only if you shut mine! Now then, Twilight, let me level with you real quick. Black Broth... HELL OFF! I am not plugging your shit B! I'm your favorite OC according to your... STAHP IT! Let me get to the point. Your ass is slow!**

 **SS : He's not lying.**

 **BS : Yo, readers, he wrote the whole plot already. Same with Black Brother and Hyperdimension Warrior. This man is just so scatterbrained he can't sit down and just write for a me damn hour!**

 **ET : I'm distracted OK! I can't help my own nature! I'll work on working, ok? I want others to see your insanity.**

 **BS : Ayo King, he's thinking about making it M rated!**

 **ET : SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**

 **SS : No.**

 **Z : Never.**

 **ET : Okay, I'm ending this.**

 **Z : Wait, no! Don't touch th...**


	7. Chapter 7

? POV

I smirked. "He finally found her huh? This'll be a fun turn of events." I said to myself, my time friend floating by me.

"Yeah, a negative one. He's gotten even stronger now and knows that he has a level beyond HDD!" Makoire said angrily. "Some balancer you are!"

I drew my scythe with wry grin, turning my head to the shocked tome. "Yeah, yeah. It's our job as a unit to balance the dimensional powers, but we couldn't just kill him. That would upset the universal balance and all." I said with a sickening smile, but then turning serious. "It's too late to stop him now. Certainly I am not as far ahead as before, but doesn't mean once I fight him today he will be able to decimate me."

"Wait, you're going to fight him now?" Makoire asked in fear.

"You're the one complaining that I let him roam free too much. He's got an extra two and a half years in training now and we don't need him to get much more. Soon enough he'll be above old C if we aren't careful." I said with a smile, hoping that to be true. "Then he'll be strong enough to break dimensions, just like the four of us!" I whooped, sprouting my white and blue wings.

"You are getting much too excited for this." Makoire said, floating up beside my as I rose from the forest.

"Not every eon I get to challenge a world risk! My scythe is sharpened and flames are fed! Let's do it!" I launched myself through the air, following my senses to find my cobalt foe.

* * *

Zimon POV

Black was still watching the charades of his two Oracles and I couldn't help but laugh in my head. 'Black, let me take back control. I have a weird feeling that there is plot on the horizon. I'm needed.'

Black sighed and blinked a couple times, getting the sleep out of our eyes. "Hm? Sure. Whatever, I'm tired of this already. Call me out the next time we're facing Rocnok or a giant. I'd love to try a weird thing with my dragon form..." With that I was back in my own body and Black Soul retreated into my subconscious.

I snapped my fingers and everything stopped. "Okay, Blanc, Noire, go home. Get some work and actual training done before you come to me asking for anything. Thanks for the houses though." Two transformations later the two goddesses went their separate ways as I waved. I picked up a dazed Croire and lead a happy Farzn. After placing the tome on my head I went to work on my design. Something simple yet effective, a computer but flat and mobile. Kind of like Blanc... With a lot of help from Farzn and the help of fifty smashed PCs I had may the first... iPad. Is that what to call it?

"iPad? Really? Not even editing the name?" Farzn asked as Croire finally recovered.

"What's the point? We are going to let the world know, and don't mention the multidimensional theory to the other nations or we are screwed." I stated, handing the device to a grabby Croire. In a flash there were two of them, then another flash three, then four then... Hacks! "You can do that?"

"I have the power of creation... It may be chaos, but that still is creation." Croire stated as the tablets started to pile up, and Farzn and I watched in shock. "There. 101, so let's get selling!" The little tome stared at me, then the pile, then me, then the pile, then me, pile, me, pile, me, pile, me, pile, me, pile, me, pile, me, pile, me, pile... I placed a finger on her head to stop her movement.

"My eyes. They can't. What?!"

"How are you going to get people to move here? Threaten them?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

The thought crossed my mind. It sat in the middle of the road. Then it got ran over. "No. That would be bad... Give me a moment." It took me a minute to think of a plan, and I forged three clones of myself. Two transformed into Silver and Black, and I laughed. "Be right back. We have some tablets to give!" The three of us had decided to drop locked tablets everywhere to get people interested. This'll be fun!

Just as I had made may way out of the range of my nation I noticed something with a giant pair of wings flying at me. I could also sense a small powerful being flying with it. 'Guys, come back. I'll need all the power I can get.' Two portals later and both of my other sides stood, flew beside me. "Back as one. That's tome alone has an high energy level and I bet if my other senses, i.e. Our eyes dictate properly Mr. Dragon also will be quite a challenge." They nodded and we were one again, gaining back my other sides. I summoned my monster forms wings to match the intimidation game, and I wish I had Croire here. "Nice pair of wings you got there." I complimented my cyan haired acquaintance.

He closed his startling yellow eyes, and threw his head back to laugh. "Thanks! I'll say the same about yours. Black and Silver really go together. Isn't that right guys?" He called, snapping his fingers and both of my other thirds were forced out. "Nice to meet you all at last. The Souls of Gamindustri..." He stared at me with narrowed eyes. "To think I'd see his face when I look at yours. I guess there's one for all." What? "Two missing. Unlocked in the exact same order so far nonetheless." He laughed again, and summoned a nine foot scythe, encrusted with ameythyst, obsidian, emerald, marble, aquamarine, and cobalt. All the vibrant metals weren't as they seemed however, as they radiated a large quantity of energy attached to a red staff didn't seem so inviting, especially when it's wielder was smiling so evilly. "Might as well introduce myself. I'm Kadel, reaper of worlds." He spun scythe around and knocked the tome forward with the blunt side of his blade. "This is Makoire, tome of balance. Histoire guides and records peace, Croire guides and records chaos, Makoire makes sure neither of them go too crazy." He smirked. "With some help of course."

I fused with my thirds again and put a lock on them. I summoned my gauntlets and readied myself. "Well then, I can sense your high power. Even for what seems to be a purely human body, your scythe has a much higher power than what I believed possible for a weapon. If I couldn't sense them all now I say you took the CPUs Sharcites into that weapon, but my very color is on that blade." I stated with a cocky grin, maximizing my power. "Now then, shall we begin?" We both got into our respective fighting poses. My enemy had his scythe of gods, medium bowl cut cyan hair with slightly tanned skin with animalistic yellow eyes. He had a really cool sleeveless red vest over a long sleeved orange shirt and ripped blue jeans. He wore black spiked shoes with yellow straps parading over them, and he brandished his scythe over to the side of his left hand. Both of us were waiting for the other to move, yet in a second he was upon me. I just dodged the scythe and latched onto the staff and spring boarded off of him with it in my hands. I grabbed the cobalt off it and warped it back home. I was socked in the jaw for my actions, causing me to lose a tooth and the scythe. I recovered instantly and lunged with a punch that he kicked away and brought down his scythe upon my head. Share Shield blocked and hyper head butt to the stomach send him into a mountain. The sound barrier was broken and the sonic boom shattered the entire mountain before he even reached it. Ah the majesty of global destruction and the deaths of thousand of monsters animals alike as the great brown beast fell in an eruption of agony. Damn... That was dark.

Twin Ice Claws raked through his clothes, freezing his skin off and devouring his flesh. With that I was blown back by a scream of rage. "DAMN IT SILVER! THESE WERE MY FAVORITE CLOTHES!" He roared. "I'MMA KICK YOUR ASS!" He vanished, but I sensed him and kicked him away, knocking out a tooth. "Okay, BASTARD! How bout I stop using twenty percent and HAND YOU YOUR HEAD ON A SHARE SHEILD PLATTER! HIYAH!" His power started to burst and I transformed into Black as fast as I could.

'STOP HIM!' I commanded, and Black Soul was on him before he could go any farther. The dark entity sent a sucker punch right through Kadel's jaw, and held it there as he burst into the outer atmosphere.

"By logic you'll freeze and burn!" Black barked as he reeled back after reached the outer barrier. "DO THAT!" We felt the freezing cold of space and spun around. With that and a Black Beast Bark energy strike to the back Kadel was sent through a the atmosphere, a bird of flames with the embrace of black Share Energy empowering nature as Kadel appeared to combust as he fell from miles high. Black didn't stop there as he activated boost panels from his hands to drop kick Kadel in the back after lighting our feet aflame with the help of the ozone, making sure that the breaking of bones echoed his Kadel's spine shattered. More pain was added as we dove through the earth at rapid rates in a solid hole as the two of them were sent to the core of the earth. Black flew up through the mantle, ignoring all the heat the land produced. "Share Seal!" Black commanded and the hole was filled with solid Shares. We relaxed and sat down, just as Makoire landed by us.

"Nice show. Doesn't mean much though. Kadel is simply even more angry now." The earth rumbled with great vigor as the Share Seal was lifted through it. After a minute Kadel was standing there with his clothes torn apart and singed, matching his blackened hair. "Do I fix your clothes?" Makoire asked the seething being, who shook his head.

Black lunged with a punch that was deflected, yet Black got what he wanted. He had grabbed the obsidian part of the scythe and broken it off. He devoured it to no power boost, from what it seemed. Kadel smiled. "Perfect... Now I'm Kadel..." His opened his yellow eyes to reveal a black and silver power symbol in each eye. "Kadel no Astersa. Wielder of your mind."

'Astersa... The ancient myth of the gods of foresight... I studied alternate dimensional history myself... Ancient Greekoman myths... I had to retreat into the depths of my mind to learn such things... How does he know them?!' I wondered.

"I'm a protector of many worlds Zimon. I've learned many techniques over my time and the copycat gods trained me brother. You're going to hell."

"FUCK THAT!" In an instant Black was stealing back the energy of the Share Seal back and was lunging for a Heat Claw. He was countered quickly, and when he was about to warp away he was met by a scythe swing that tore his chest open. A Share Blast was met instantly with a hand swing that blew the black blast away.

'Black, no holding back. I need you to go all out and fully primal.'

"Why?!"

'Astersa! We aborbed his weapon, so he can calculate your mind. It's like a preview to your thoughts, I thought we knew!' Black shook his head and roared, his sanity drifting away as his power began to tear through the earth.

"Hm?" Kadel wondered aloud, only to be bit by Black, who had grown fangs akin to his original form. "Oh, primal huh? No Pokemon crap here! This isn't Judgement!" Kadel punched Black so hard that he was forced back to my base form, with all the damage that Black had. I coughed up blood yet stood anyway.

'Sorry...' Black growled, but I wiped the blood from my mouth with a grim grin.

"Croire! Farzn! I need some help!" I called into a Share Container, and jumped up to launch it back home. I tackled Kadel when he went to intercept the throw, both of us crashing into a tree. I was blow away by an uppercut, recovering in midair and beginning to throw shining sharp silver Share Panels, missing him purposely and throwing some that hit the mark. I had kept the true plot in Silver's head while my full frontal assault idea was why Kadel was easily dodging all of my attacks. One curved around and broke against the back of his neck, silver sparks flying everywhere. I threw my head back and laughed at it, then making my hand a solid fist I focused my hardest so far. I summoned Silver's, Black's, and my own conscious to charge this one, my eyes erupting in a explosion of rotating brown, black, and silver. I ripped my fist through the air and all of the Share Panels that had missed on purpose or by accident erupted from the earth to the surprise of Kadel, and with my other bloodied hand I sent the earth he was on into the vast reaches of space. He was gone in seconds, and my connection to my panels were fading fast. In one final attempt I yelled, "Collapse!" I couldn't see it, but I felt my panels tearing through the earth and hitting Kadel in a bright barrage of power. I regurgitated the black part of the scythe and Farzn appeared from the woods with the other. She threw it will all the force she could muster, and when I caught it I was spinning until I let go, sending the two scythe segments across Gamindustri. I didn't care where they landed, I just needed to talk to Croire. "Croire!"

"Master Silver?" She asked, floating up to me.

"Heal me! Fast!" In a second my wounds were gone and I was at maximum. "OKAY! Gotta think of of something! Next form! Next FORM! Wrong thing CAPITALIZED DAMMIT!" I calmed... Then angered again. "Just trained for over half a decade and I'm getting blown back!" I split myself in two thirds. "Squad! Ideas! OR ELSE."

"Fusion of strength! Pure power and no holding back! Pri..." Black began, only to be cut off by Silver.

"No primitive. Our opponent is a battle seasoned warrior who's probably fought beasts before. Try to perfectly fuse ourselves as one, and be able to scroll through personalities if he gets too used to us." Silver stated, and Croire raised her hand.

"Master! Master!" She called, waving her hand.

"Yeah? We don't have much time. We fired over a hundred of those things but I bet he's almost through. And pissed."

"I can do the fusing and the mixing! Just let me handle it all!" I mean... She created Black as a whole so we agreed. Farzn was standing to the side, annoyed. "Sorry Lady Farzn, only I can do this!" Croire raised her hands and smashed the three of us together with telepathy.

"HIY... Fuck it. This actually didn't take that long." I spoke first, and then Black stole my mouth.

"How are we NOT destroying the world with just our presence?" Black stated, and then Silver took over.

"Croire's doing as well I bet. Either way..." A meteor landed with destroyed clothes, flaming remains, and bleeding skin. In two places. Makoire floated over and restored his clothes, but when I sensed her about to use the same healing abilities that Croire used on me, Kadel made her stop. The blue haired warrior's yellow eyes stared me down. Oh my body had changed too. I had the same white power button symbol in my eyes with brown irises, with silver and black bolts of energy flowing around them. My hair was a dark gray and I was blessed with my regular pair of Silver's wings, Black's wings, and finally Black's primal wings. My out had become a gentle mix of brown, black, and silver, with heavy boots that matched. My skin seemed tougher overall and my power seemed to be overflowing. More energy seemed to be flowing from Kadel himself, who flared towards me.

"Finally! FINALLY! The squad has formed as one!" He laughed, his scythe appeared back in his hand, which he spun with ease and tapped it on a yellowish blue Share platform he summoned. "Okay. All seriousness. I am a balancer of worlds, and the chances of you beating me know are very, VERY low. If you actually send me into a fit of unbridled rage or hurt me enough I may just kill you. Understand?" We nodded.

The two of us shook hands and then stepped away from one another, getting into our fighting poses. It is time...

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 7**

 **ZSBS : All right! They call me Super Zimon! ... There is no one to talk too...**

 **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

 **K : Hai... Klade.**

 **ZSBS : What is a fourth wall?**

 **K : Shattered!**

 **ZSBS : Not funny.**

 **K : Shut up! The entire chapter was the first half of our fight, that's it,**

 **ZSBS : He's right, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rocnok POV

They keep on fighting. After that power combination of theirs Arfoire had summoned me from my training. I had sensed it from the pure power being expelled, but I tried to ignore it. Once I got summoned everyone came. First came Badd, then Arfoire returned. Anonydeath and the new Copy arrived. Abnes came with Rei and finally Warechu came toting bags of popcorn.

"I'm surprised that god can keep up." Badd stated, munching on a unpopped kernel.

"Yeah, chu. Silver is strong, but this guy is on a whole nother level, chu!" I hated my boss and the mouse, but they were both right. Zimon was barely keeping up, but he wasn't going all out. My contact was completed and my eyes narrowed.

"Enough. I'm going to help the poor bastard." In a faulty burst of data I was with my wings and power boost. I didn't change much other than that. Arfoire explained that I wouldn't change that much until I put in the other contact. I stared at the screen then glitched out of existence. I arrived in front of a blow, reflecting Kadel with a hook blade. The CPU of Applet arrived through a portal, snickering.

"Thanks brother! That save was le..." I slapped him upside the head, and he growled. "Hey! You come to help or not?"

* * *

I rolled my eyes. "Let me talk to Silver." I ordered, and I watched his eyes flicker. I slapped him again. "You are fighting a reaper of worlds and you don't even go above sixty percent!?" I demanded in anger.

Silver floated tall and nodded. "I suppose that is an issue." He charged Kadel who was flying back, and I warped to both of them. I spun off Kadel's scythe jagged scythe and kicked his head once I freed myself from the hook blade. This sent him into a claw uppercut from Silver, and I warped to above Kadel and drop kicked his back between the vertebrae. Black had taken over and warped to the ground where he unleashed a Black Beast Bark, that clamped down on Kadel with the visage of a black dragon head with blazing black eyes.

I focused myself and snapped my fingers. "Multiply." My hook blades were copied imperfectly in a quarter mile radius, approaching the Black Beast. "Strike!" All of the copies slammed into the energy attack, and the earsplitting sound of metal clashing rang throughout the land in a vibrant burst.

"What's up?" Kadel asked from behind me before kicking me on the side of the head. I felt something lodged into my skull and heard him laugh. "Astera!" I heard that name somewhere before... He glitched right in front of me with an upward scythe swing that I warped away from to try and latch a blade into his neck. I missed because he warped just like I did only to be tackled by Zimon, who had to be controlling the body to be doing something so stupid. I warped to him after he was engaged in hand to scythe combat, his gauntlets and Kadel's scythe clashing again and again and again. Sparks went flying at impressive speeds, and Zimon ended up side down and as he was knocked back by... It was a strange attack... Just a condensed ball of energy that burst upon impact.

"Rocky! He's got this thing called Astera!" Zimon explained, blowing Kadel away with a Sub-Zero Strike, freezing the multiverse guardian and sending him crashing into the ocean. "It allows him to copy techniques as long as he had some link to your mind! Get that thing out of your head!" He pointed to the chip that had lodged into my head, and I tore it out in pain with the flesh wound closing fast. "Great! Now let's..."

"WOOF WOOF, MOTHERFUCKER!" Kadel appeared above us with a Black Beast Bark and I sliced the entire attack in half, only for Zimon to kick me out of the way when the attack clamped down on him. "Ingenious engineering for that attack Silver! An attack that will lock on an enemy no matter what they do to it! That's pretty cool!" I snapped my fingers again and all of the blades appeared once more, locking on their target this time. When I launched them he dodged with a glitch, but they flew off right after him. He kept warping, and I took one of the jagged copies of the blade.

"Zimon! If I remove that eye while he be able to keep using Astera?" I asked.

"No clue!" Zimon said, appearing beside me, appearing more energized. "Worth a shot though!" He grabbed my arm and threw me, which I used to my advantage. Silver had taken a portal to Kadel, pulling back a punch. Kadel warped out if the way and when he knocked Silver down and I arrived in an instant, tearing out his eye with a swipe of the blade. As Kadel screamed Zimon appeared through another portal, then snatched away the other eye. "Give me the eye!"

"NO!" I snarled, but I was thinking otherwise. I wasn't all too sure I could handle the eyes while I was still in a human body. This thing emitted more power than any of the goddesses base forms, and that was saying something. It was a little weaker than Zimon's, but a little wasn't safe enough. As I thought someone screamed.

"FINE! You take my eyes, I take hers!" I noticed that Farzn girl getting her eyes stolen and Zimon snatched the eye from my hand, warping down to Kadel and kicking him away as he adjusted.

"Farzn! Hold still!"

* * *

Farzn POV

It hurt so much... And I'm talking about getting the new eyes. "Croire! Seal them!" I held out a hand and Croire's hologram sealed the new eyes. "Wait... What?"

I opened my new eyes and impaled Zimon slightly and did the same with Rocnok after flying up to him. Four minds were linked with mine now, and a new power surged through me all at once. I summoned my swords now, feeling so much strength... So much knowledge... "I am Farzn the Fourth! I will kill you!"

 _ **NEW CHALLENGER! THE FUISON OF ORACLES JOINS TO DECIMATE** **THE COMPETITION!**_

I threw my head back and laughed, shedding my now weighted coat. I smiled at Kadel, taking in a deep breath. "Flames of A Thousand Hells!" I let lose a barrage of fire, all of them locking onto Kadel. There was black, red, green, yellow, orange, silver, blue, vibrant burst of flames hotter than three thousand suns. They took the form of the head of a dragon and devoured Kadel, just like the next attack I was about to perform. I glitched out of existence to appear behind the universal guardian and performed the hand signal before baring new fangs. "Full Fledged Black Beast Beast Bark Transformation!" Black Soul's attack was hindered by a fear of losing his mind to his own abilities. Croire was there so I know I would survive the risk. Instead of just the head of the animal that Black summoned, I focused a large amount of my energy into Black's Soul true form, amplified by Croire's power. The power of destruction! Black's Soul's original dragon form was amplified to the size of a skyscraper, but even with all the energy I forced into the replica it was still hollow. I needed more energy...

"Nope. Not happening. I'm stopping you right now." The three versions of Zimon stood before me. "I say we save that overuse of power for when we need it. Kadel is weaker now that he does not have the Astera. Not to hate on you, but your eyes make him weaker." Silver pointed out before re-fusing with the other two. "That means I can fight full on like myself rather than switching the whole time." I felt his Share energy explode to maximum in about a second, and Rocnok appeared beside us. "Rocnok, leave. You'll only get in the way." Silver Soul commanded, that angry tone reminiscent of the time I first met him.

Rocnok snarled at Silver Soul, and Silver Soul flared his power again. "Why should I?!"

"Easy. I'll will kill you if you do not." Silver Soul smiled and I backed away. Croire rustled in my subconscious and I could feel it too. "I am the god here, so test me if you dare." Rocnok warped out of existence and this time did not return. "Farzn... You know our attacks and Kadel is regaining energy at a rapid pace. I say it's about time you use that attack."I nodded and focused. Time for chaos...

* * *

Kadel POV

They really did it... They stole my eyes, used Astera, and are ready to kill me... I should be angry. I should be blazing in fact. I couldn't be though. I ripped out these weak eyes, crushing them. "I can go blind for awhile. I was told that I need to work on relying on other senses." As I said that I was demolished by something large, but I lifted up the fist with a hand. "This is the thing I saw? Interesting..." I sensed Silver once it was too late, and I was demolished by the fist. I didn't know how to warp anymore, so I just opened a portal. I sent a scythe swing at Zimon, only for him to be saved by the empty elegy of his form that grasped him in it's hand. I cleaved through a finger and was crushed again. I used a portal again over to Makoire, who I bet rolled her eyes.

"You seriously let them take your eyes?" She asked, annoyed.

I shrugged. "I say I stop fighting. Takes forever for these things to grow... GACK!" I was stabbed through the stomach by a sword, and blood poured from my mouth. I swung the scythe behind me only to miss in an instant when she warped in front of me with a kick to the jaw.

"Hyper Blast!" I sensed the ball of energy vanish for a nano-second only for it to appear in front of my stomach. I dodged the attack only to find I was faked out as a clone of her was behind me and slapped the attack towards me, it burst on impact. I sprawled forward into the ground and dug myself out.

'Oh shit... If she finds...' I sensed a large gathering of light energy and punched the ground. "Damn it Tex..." I whirled up on one hand and made sure that no faint clones were around by blasting a stream of Hyper Blasts. The chain explosion protected me, but I knew I was screwed by this point. Farzn appeared in front of me with the attack of Light Soul.

"Final Flash!" She declared, at I wasn't about to run into my own explosion. Guess I couldn't hold back anymore... I took the attack head on, only to absorb it.

Two black pits replaced my eyes, the pupils being pure white. "Midnight Wave!" I called, throwing my scythe down when the attack came close. Like Dark had taught me, any of Light's attacks were devoured into my weapon.

"How... I couldn't see that..." Farzn said, but she was still smiling. I lunged only to have the clone destroyed in second.

"Should have realized that..." I muttered, looking around then sensing a large mass of energy above me. I crossed by arms to block the replica, it exterting more pressure than before. I could sense Silver controlling it. It gained a massive power boost so I decided it was time to run and regenerate my eyes. I ran away, grabbed Makoire and we vanished away.

* * *

Zimon POV

Huh, there has been a lot of cutting in this chapter. Either way, I'm drained... I reverted, and fell from the skies headfirst and passed out. I woke up when my face was being dragged across the ground by an equally tired Farzn, who was struggling to stay awake. "Best Oracle ever..." I said, and she dropped me on the ground. I let Farzn fall asleep and carried her the rest of the way home. After all of that I threw Franz down on the couch, gave her a blanket and joined her in the dream land on the floor.

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 8**

 **Z : Zzz...**

 **BS : Zzz...**

 **SS : Zzz...**

 **Kadel : *Two Middle Fingers***


	9. Chapter 9

"That was horrific." Silver said, pulling me up in a field of flowers. For some reason they were all irises and white lilies.

"Yeah, we should be the strongest!" I said, and was knocked over the head by Black. "What was that for?"

"That was for letting him copy our attacks, dumbass." Black snarled, and I shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know he had Astera?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. "It came outta nowhere! Kind of like him."

"Speaking of random knowledge, what did he mean about the face thing? Was that just a Kingdom a hearts reference or what?" Silver pointed out, and I shrugged.

"Could mean anything. New villain perhaps? Don't really care, let's just figure out something. He said he was trained by copycat gods, but does he mean that metaphorically or in actuality? And he said trained, so does that mean there are people stronger than him?!" I asked, suddenly scared out of my mind. Both my counterparts nodded. "FUCK! We are screwed! If he brings them back we are... I got nothing. We are dead."

Black sighed. "Yes. Yes we are, so lets just hope he doesn't. He could have killed us himself, being a universal guardian and all, so he probably let us live." I don't care! I spent so much time training to become the strongest, and when I thought I did, beating my old bitch of a boss, defeating the feared Iris Heart, the prestigious and rapidly growing goddess, even the random Purple Heart! I beat everyone until HE came along!" Black slapped me on the back.

"Doesn't mean anything. Well be stronger next time." Silver shook his head so I just passed out. Wait, the hell? Wasn't I sleeping already?

* * *

Farzn POV

I woke up before Zimon, and leaving him alone as he fidgeted in his sleep. I ate something really fast and remembered my predicament. Croire was still asleep as a conscious in my head, being drained from all the recent work we had to take care of. I still had these eyes, and I couldn't shut them off. I raised a hand, holding a collective group of bursting sparks. Entity Elimination as it was properly known, I stopped the attack. So much happened... I need time to process it. I glitched to the roof, sitting down and looking at the ravaged land. Well, it was supposed to be ravaged, but it seems like that tome with Kadel, Makoire is it's name, fixed everything. There were people struggling through the thick forest, finding homes. The doors were locked and so were their iPads. I smirked and decided to screw them, raising a hand. One Tornado Claw later then were blown back into the woods.

I moved as fast as I could to prevent dangerous injuries, catching and placing them down. They passed out and I sighed, going out to hunt. I found a one of the Seven Sages, watching the small rat from a tree. How much would Silver like to see a disembodied rat. I decided to just get him off our land, looking deeper into Kadel's move set. I threw my hand up and the rat was sent away at maximum speed by a ten story column of earth. "What are doing?" Croire asked with a yawn.

"Testing out these eyes. Hold on." I found Rocnok's abilities, lunging at a variety of trees, snapping a branch and then dicing it to millimeter sized pieces. Then I took a deep breath and blew out a barrage of flames, the matter turning ash in an instant.

"ROCNOK!" My employer cried, and I anticipated the attack. I matched the Ice Claw with a Heat Claw, still being knocked away from Silver's higher strength. I recovered off a foot, and Silver recognized me. "Oh, Farzn. Could've sworn..." He went quiet for a moment. "DON'T CALL YOURSELF A DUMBASS! I just forgot she had Astera alright!" I smirked, and Silver sighed. "Alright, I see you. Now then, I wouldn't recommend using such powerful attacks unless you have Croire with you." Silver said, and I crossed my arms.

"Croire, do you want to leave?" I asked, and a holographic version of her appeared on my shoulder.

"No thank you. I'd prefer to be safe." She answered, and Silver sighed in defeat.

"Man... I really wanted Astera too... Oh well, make good use of that power." Silver stated, then reverting to Zimon.

"Damn it Farzn, I'mma find a way to get those eyes." I shuddered. "Don't fall asleep around me. Urges, ya know?" I raised a hand and hit him with a Hyper Blast, the boulder sized explosion sent him flying.

"You better run." Croire offered, and I instantly glitched out of existence. I ended up on a mountain top, and I saw a Black Beast attack coming towards me. Just as a was about to warp away I noticed something. It wasn't made out of raw energy, it was actually composed of flesh. It vanished through a portal and I had to cross my arms and break one to avoid dying.

"Foolish bitch!" The monster roared, and I sent a blade directly to his jaw. That sealed its mouth and I glitched away.

"Croire, was that..."

"Black Soul? Yes."

"He's not a monster though!" I paused and realized what I said. "Well, all of them are monsters, but metaphorically!"

"Well, read their thoughts." I focused on Zimon's thoughts.

 _Okay, Black, obviously that Kadel was trying to connect us to another one of that author's bullshit stories. I bet whatever other people he was referencing aren't like us and have a monster form, right?_

 _You're telling me to become a_ _monster?_

 _I mean, we are right? So let's do it! And beat the shit out of Farzn for doing that shit!_

 _I support this!_

 _If Silver says, might as well! AARGH!_

I opened my eyes again, finding myself in Lastation. "They're out for blood..." I muttered, sitting down in the Basilicom main entrance, then more thoughts shot through my head. "They wouldn't..." I whispered, jolting upward.

 _Welp, we're destroying Lastation huh?_

 _Yup, Zimon... We get rid of two threats._

 _Black, your reasoning is_ _illogical._

 _Since when have we been logical?! Now DIE!_

The large beam of energy, a Hyper Beam of sorts rained down from the clouds by the time I warped to the roof, sensing a strange amount of energy beneath where I stood. I searched all my data banks for something to reflect it, but not even Midnight Wave could absorb this. Then Black Heart appeared out of nowhere, seriously, there were no windows this high up, and she was in... A maid outfit? The hell... "I will not let you destroy my world!" Where have I heard that? She used a SP move that knocked the beam skyward, and I looked at its trajectory.

"Croire, do we need the moon that much?" I asked, knowing I had at least thirty seconds.

"Tidal control and possibly the death of millions, but then again that would be fun." Croire answered, and I sighed warping to the moon after a deep breath. I ignored the cold empty space and kicked the moon hard enough where the beam took away my hand rather than a chunk of the moon. Or all of it, since it destroyed my tome empowered hand I suppose it was much more powerful than this piece of rock that moved. I kicked it back into place with a quick warp and ended up back in Lasation to take in some air and shaving off ice. Zimon had Noire in a choke hold which she was struggling to get out of.

"Come on Noire! I wouldn't have just destroyed your nation!" Noire was swinging around her sword, and despite the massive beating Zimon had gotten today, he was still dodging easily.

"What was the giant amount of energy going to do then?!" Noire cried, giving up on swinging and Zimon let her go.

"Easy. Bait out Farzn, kill her, then I had a portal ready to redirect the beam back at me." He explained with a cocky grin. That's what I sensed... I couldn't predict that though... Zimon blocked Noire's swing of her blade, and she was punched across the jaw for it. Zimon dusted off his hands. "Also, it was another test. It seems that Farzn needs more training with Astera, or she would have pushed past Black's explosive yelling of..." The gigantic Black Beast that appeared before took place of Zimon and stared me down.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU, YOU WHORE!" He repeated that fifty times and reverted.

"That. Or she didn't try to period." Zimon stated, stretching. "What did you read I wonder?" He asked with a malicious grin. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he chuckled. "Don't worry about it or I'll kill you look huh? Makes sense. Whether you read it or not I guess the Black Beast is the new term for my second form. It's not so bad since I can revert to this form right after." He admitted, grinning as he slammed his fists together. "Despite the whole amount of crazy shit that just went down I think Noire wins the most! She actually became strong enough to reflect a Hyper Beam!" I read his thoughts.

 _Even though it was at ten percent and I made Black drop it down to a one after she started struggling._

Made sense. "So, for that, I'll start my training with you today! Screw my people!" He laughed, then cloned himself, the two high fived and the real one vanished just as Noire recovered. This was going to be amusing...

Noire grinned threw away her blade. "Now then, teach me one of your broken techniques!" She demanded, and that was her mistake.

"BALL!" The clone cried, and I laughed as the clone threw a explosive ball of Share Energy that sent Noire through a wall. The silver explosion wasn't that detrimental to the area, and Noire stood with only one cough of blood. "There's one. Don't really have a name for it, its just combustible Share Energy." He said as Noire lunged, and he put up a wall, slamming her into the roof with a wave of his hand and then making that explode. "That's a Share Wall, made with Share Energy. It can also explode." Noire fell with a downward swing and I sighed, jumping up and spin kicking her into a wall. "That's Farzn. Just as crazy as me. Also can probably explode." I saw him raise his hand and dodged the ball, which hit Noire again and exploded on contact. "Huh, we may never know." I landed off one foot and agreed, arms crossed. Then I regenerated my hand because I forgot all about it because it wasn't bleeding for some reason.

"I don't bleed." Croire answered, and I nodded. Strange fact, but I suppose useful.

Noire rose coughing up more blood, and the clone chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't stand against a true CPU?"

"That strange coming from your mouth." I called, and Zimon shot a offhand bomb at me. I caught the attack and to my own surprise. He snapped his finger and I warped away from the explosion that would have blown my hand off again, going by and healing Noire, who was still in a maid outfit. "Go change, before..."

"Wait, you cosplay?!" How did it take him this... I looked to see the original Zimon back, holding a coffee and looking annoyed. "Sorry, he was rushed. All he knew was fighting and targets, not enough programming for noticing the maid outfit." Zimon was staring now, and I ushered Noire out. I was too late to block the picture, but I did not mind much.

"What made you think you could deflect one of Zimon's attacks?" I asked, and Noire sighed as she changed.

"I didn't. I just figured that if I took the brunt of the impact Lastation would be okay." I opened multicolored eyes to the goddess. "I know that sounds stupid, but what are you supposed to do when you sense a tremendous amount of energy coming at you from above?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Knock the person firing the blast in a different direction." I offered, not really sure on an answer.

"Huh?" I shrugged again.

"I'm not a goddess so I don't know much about Share Energy, but..." I made a ball of Croire's energy that looked like the bomb I caught earlier. "It seems that its like regular energy. Until it makes contact it won't bend or be manipulated further. Say you knocked the Black Beast skyward with..." I didn't know the SP move.

"Lace Ribbon Dance?' She said, and I nodded.

"Yup! That's the thing. Say you knocked him skyward with that, boom. He's sent flying with a his beam going else. You don't feel anything and your nation lives." I answered, now smiling like Croire was giggling. "In fact, if Zimon hadn't dropped the energy output he would have just killed you and your nation would be fine! No CPU either!" I ended up rolling around on the floor in tears at the thought of Zimon making me take over Lastation or him destroying it. I have been around him too much... When Noire pouted I raised an Entity Elimination, and Noire backed away. I rose, keeping the energy stable and winking, using Zimon's exact words with this one; "Don't act without thought, or you shall get screwed over for naught." He was thinking that right now for some reason. Let me look a little deeper...

* * *

Zimon POV

Those two were taking too long so I went over to Lowee. Blanc was training still, and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned and lunged at me with murder in her eyes, and all I did was punch her in the jaw, steal her hammer, and drive her through the crust. I yawned and swung the device around. "Thing's so light... Even if you hit me it wouldn't do much damage at all." Blanc climbed out of her tomb and coughed up some blood and spit out a tooth. "Couple of words of advice from a person who knows..." I threw her hammer at her, which she caught and I appeared behind her, digging my foot into her back and pressing her against the floor. "Don't act without thought, or you shall get screwed over for naught."

 _Shout out to the badass quote right there!"_ Silver said, and I chuckled.

 _Took all your brain power for that_ _one?_ Black questioned with a scoff.

"Nope. Took all of yours and a bit of mine though." I snapped, and Black roared.

 _I will come out of this body, and rip your head off!_ He snarled.

"Whew, took more than I needed to huh? Doesn't realize that would be self..." I heard a crack. "Whoops." I got off her back, and Blanc stood, glaring at me.

"The hell do you mean..." Oh, good, didn't break her spine just yet. I chuckled against, putting a hand over my eye.

"You see, while I do not bear Astera like a certain slave of mine..." I was slapped over the head for an instant, and I broke into Black mode. "I'mma rend that bitch to shreds!" I calmed quick and took a breath. "Friend. However I served under you for 20 years now, since I was 4 dammit. I learned..." I'm thirty now. Can I use magic? Transform?

 _Okay, now you are being stupid. You can transform right now!_ Silver commented.

"Ala faris, izarek. Ala faris, izarek. Ala faris izarek." I muttered, exchanging Share Energy for a summoning spell ability.

"What the hell are you..." A portal with various symbols on it appeared beneath me, my eyes glowing a bright red. "Huh!?"

"Shalhak Arcanum." I finished, and the room was washed in red. I sighed and rolled my eyes when my summon arrived. "Me be damned! I tried to summon the seventh beast of blue and red hell and I get a goddesses, a tome, and a human. Three for one, but what came out was a complicated portal." I began to weave more complicated phrasing from my sentences, going deeper into my madness. More Share Energy began to circulate around me. "Mwahaha... I need a sacrifice..." I turned, my eyes widening at the sight of Blanc and Noire.

"Blanc! We need to transform!" Noire said, already undergoing a transformation.

"Dammit..." Blanc muttered, and they both transformed.

"Good, even more powerful sacrifices." I snickered, confirming the activation of plan 2.069476. I have too much time on my hands. They lunged at me, and I blocked them with twin Share Shields. They backed away, and they put their hands out.

"How do you do that thing?!" Blanc questioned, and Noire rolled her eyes.

"I think you just take the transformation stuff and make it into an..." I jumped at them, specifically White Heart and was met with an explosion. I landed backwards, narrowing my eyes with strange calculation.

"Let's make this fun shall we?" I summoned claws and the fangs of the Black Beast, my alternate form chuckling. I checked my hands. Damn it! Nothing happened! Where is my hacks?! I was slapped into a wall by Noire, recovered off one foot and was forced to catch an axe.

"White Heart, how did you make that explosion?!" Black Heart questioned fearfully as I slammed White Heart into the ground and stole her axe.

"Like hell..." I stepped on her head, my spiked sole doing a bit more than expected.

"Get off her!" Noire flew at me again with a bit more speed and blocked with only one foot to stabilize myself, so I was pushed against the wall. I put my free hand aside with my hand beginning to spark.

 _Oh, going to vaporize her with Entity Elimination?_ Silver asked, and I grinned.

"Sure, you could say that!" I threw the incomplete attack at her and Blanc nearly cutting me in half I was getting pretty confused. These two were ACTUALLY fighting together! I missed my attack, and now I was just dodging around axe swings and sword slashes. "Yo, Farzn, help a brother out?" Farzn shook her head, and I guess she already read the plan. I made a cube to trap them both in and threw them up in the air. "Share Detonation!" I cried, shielding my eyes from the radiant explosion. When the explosion effects faded I found the two of them with a thin shield on them, composed of Share Energy. Perfection! I hadn't make my explosion full power, that much, so they were still alive! No clue what happens if you kill a CPU, so...

They lunged again with their shields still up, and I raised my hands. "PAUSE!" I expected the perfect pause scene, confusion, distress, cursing. I opened my eyes to see my dream come to fruition only to be scared out of my mind.

 _NEW COMBO ATTACK! BLACK AND WHITE, CPU SLAUGHTER!_

Crap. SILVER!

"Yo?" He asked, having switching bodies with me already. He had caught the attack, and was holding the, back. Finish them! "Alright." He slammed then against the ground with enough force to knock them out of their transformations, threw them against the wall, and sighed. "No new power... No no power... No new power!" Silver cpsighed, sitting down. "Next time on Silver Soul! We work on their chak... I mean k... I mean demo... I mean Shaman control!" Share. "Damn it. Share! Cut!"

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 9 : Special Guests; Texvin and Experiment Twilight**

 **Z : Welcome back to Soul...**

 **BS : SHUT THE FUCK UP! You!**

 **ET : Yo?**

 **BS : YEAH! YO JACKASS, WHO DA FUCK IS THAT?!**

 **T : Don't try me.**

 **SS : Question of the day, where the hell have you been?**

 **T : Me? I'm getting screwed like you. Hell, who was I mentioned?**

 **ET : Ok, let me explain. So, I have been busy, so busy that I write ALL of those Montser Musume Fanfic chapters months ago. I handed this account ilver to a friend and had him upload the chapters so I would not have a dead account for awhile. Why? School. I have no other excuse, for the mentioning of Tex, just was just light foreshadowing of the fact that I'm making a schedule now! Already I...**

 **Z : Bitch, this is humorous! This man has finally done it! Silver Soul every other Friday people! *Blows up microphone***

 **BS : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **ET : YOU FILTHY WHORE OF A THEIF!**

 **T : Whew, that's nice. Now, when is my story coming back and the Rei chapter coming out?**

 **SS : I've read his files! Texvin, you're back in a month. Rei on the it her hand is coming out sometime next we...**

 **ET : ... I will call Kadel back.**

 **SS : week... Shit Zimon, what the...**

 **Z : Out the way bitch! Later everybody! Oh, and chapter summary, Farzn works with Astera, saves the moon, my clone drops his balls on Noire, I fake a summoning jutsu, and it's time to train! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blanc POV

Ugh... My head... Oh, it's going away... I opened my eyes slowly, finding Farzn there healing me. "He shat on you." She stated calmly, and I had to agree. I dug myself out if the wall, cracking my neck and knuckles. I raised my hands, the energy sparking up again. Share Energy... He appeared in front of me and I threw a fist on instinct, which he blocked with two fingers.

"Why were you trying to..." He slapped me dead across the face, after removing his gauntlet in a flash. 'Abuse?' I thought quietly as I rubbed my cheek.

"Idiot. I am a warrior, not a summoner type. I can't sacrifice anything nor summon anything nor sacrifice something to summon something else! It makes bullshit sense and even he's not that stupid, I hope." He looked up at the sky for an instant and lowered his gaze to the black haired CPU. "And Noire, you are disgustingly weak. I expect something better than slow rendering and triangular tactics when you know for a fact I'm in the fourth dimension." He sighed and face palmed. "Either way, you at the very least managed to summon some Share Energy. In fact, Blanc I'm pretty sure you never got a taste of these balls." Wha... With a flick of his wrists and was sent up into the ceiling by two explosions.

I cracked the roof and was stuck again, my back erupting in agony. Farzn hopped up, yanked me out, proceeded to heal my back and dropped me on my feet. "Damn you... What kind of training is this?!" I thundered.

"The best kind! You learn what you feel! At least that's how I did it!" He went silent for an instant. "Shut up Silver! That clone knew was he doing!" More silence. "BLACK I'LL SHUT YOU DOWN!" More silence and then he went limp standing, hunched over. I am so confused. The black haired, Noire, swung at his neck in an effort to decapitate him. I expected Farzn to block if not remove her head, but Farzn stood idly by as Noire swung. Right as the blade was about to make contact, Zimon snapped up and drove another one of those explosive shells right into her stomach, bursting off a panel from the ground, slamming her through my ceiling, then the ball exploded. He vanished through a portal and when I thought the show was done, the supposed Black Beast rammed through my ceiling full body with Noire at the forefront of his fist, and as she slammed into the ground with a thunderclap he vanished. Finally Silver Soul came down to land a Tornado Claw, which he then enhanced with a Heat Claw. He lunged away dropping explosive balls at the base of the funnel. He reverted to Zimon who proudly declared, "Burn out and blow up!" The tornado collapsed in on itself causing all the balls of Share Energy to crash into one other, dominating the swirling red to a startling white blast. Everything exploded, and if was not for Farzn jumping in front of me I would have been vaporized. When the light faded Farzn had her arms out, missing her entire front, as I cowered behind her. All of her front came back, and she sighed.

"Are you serious Zimon? What's that one called?" She asked, and Zimon chuckled and flashed a grinning raising bloody gauntlets.

"Sorry bout that, we like to call that one the CPU Siege Strike. Pretty effective wouldn't you say?" The bloodied, dismembered corpse of Noire landed barely breathing at my feet. "Super effective!" He laughed eerily and Farzn healed Noire again, taking a deep breath.

"Zimon, what's with the great amount destructive acts you've been committing recently?" She asked and Zimon snickered.

"It's all fun, they should survive. Like he will let me kill any of them anyway, it's just so much to cause a bit of mayhem." Farzn narrowed her eyes, and then nodded in understanding.

"So that means..." I was saved by Zimon catching the katana that nearly chopped me in half.

"Nope, not sure they can handle being cut in half." Farzn sighed and put away her sword, and I took a deep breath. I was going to need loads of patience.

* * *

Rocnok POV

I saw the explosion from my place of training. Mainly because it was the room adjacent to my room of training, and this was not pleasing. And it appears I was noticed..."Bastard!" I sidestepped his punch, and blocked the clothesline from his clone, but what got me was his Flame Claw to the back. I avoided the downwards smack with a spin and pressed against the remaining wall post landing. I activated the contact and gained my wings, which was enough to give him pause. He laughed then and his clone walked up beside him, and they laughed in unison.

"Where did that form come from? No human should have those capabilities..." The clone said this, it's voice becoming deeper. "In fact... Where is your power source?" I felt a shift in power as the clone's nails grew. "You are no god. You have no nation." He began to laugh again, revealing he had a mouth baring a assortment of sharp teeth. "However, you can answer these questions later..." His skin began to darken past normal tones and crack. "All I need you to do..." I lunged and had a large claw hand grab me by the throat, stabbing through it with ease and the other gripping my body against the wall. His eyes had become feral, gaining a silver iris and black power pupil. "Is suffer!" His clothes melted in turn for five times the body mass, then much more, and I spit up more blood as I was thrown into the ceiling. With a eruption of cracking sounds I was finally able to glitch away. I landed next to Arfoire, who was laughing her ass off at that things rage.

"That man is..." She began.

"FUCKING HILARIOUS!" It roared as it crushed me through a portal, having sprouted large dragon picked me up by the foot gingerly, staring me down. "Make this BITCH stronger!" He ordered as he threw my limp body into Arfoire, our heads hitting each other as he vanished. After I began to slowly self heal, my body cracking back into place. After twenty minutes of coughing up blood, moving my muscles back into place, and Arfoire taking a forced nap I was back to normal.

"You need that other contact." Arfoire said sternly, sowing her hat back together since my wings tore it apart.

"I'll die." I responded, rolling my shoulders.

"You're dead either way." Sadly enough, that was true. "Why hasn't he killed you anyway?" Arfoire asked, and I was grabbed by the back of the head.

"Cause the guy above won't let him die! He SHOULD be dead! Watch!" SHI... My head exploded from a point blank Entity Elimination, then I was torn away from my body. I was kind of like a ghost, just watching as he mutilated my body. He tore off my arms, vaporized those in a white flash, flattened my legs then tore them apart with his claws in a matter of seconds, whipping up a Tornado Claw and then roasting the remains alive with a flick of his burning wrist.

"Isn't this enough?!" Arfoire asked, gawking at the situation.

"Nope! Watch this!" He raised his hand and a sharp Share Panel which looked like a guillotine materialized, and then nine more appeared, and began rotating. He dropped his hand and my body was severed unevenly, then a large panel appeared beneath my severed corpse, threw it up in the air, and proceeded to slash it apart even more with the panels, and he was yawning as he acting like a orchestrator, swing his hand about. I felt none of this, but it made my non-existentent stomach churn. Then all the silver panels collapsed in on my remains, picking up the charred ashes and then shrunk to no larger than a pin, and then it exploded in a small puff. "Huh. I must be tired or something, I need more than that." A hand with a pencil appeared, it bitch slapped him through portal with ease and he screamed in agony, then it waved at me, put up one finger, and redrew my entire body, colored it in with the same pencil mind you, grabbed me in two fingers, through me back in there, and then vanished.

What the hell?! Where... What... Why the... "Let us not question that. Put this on." I put in the second contact and blacked out.

* * *

Zimon POV

After getting the hand I woke up in my own Basilicom, my clone kicking me awake. There was only one guy left fiddling with his iPad in the lobby, and I nodded. I walked over to them and asked for their device. I opened them for it, and said they could have it if they swore loyalty. They swore and I didn't not tell them about the preprogrammed self destruct device built in in case he started to act on betrayal. Yo, author man! You've been getting pretty involved!

I need to get to the plot don't I?

Good enough. We starting now? No response. Crap, used my only comment. I pounded my chest, and my other two clones arrived. Black was still possessing one of them, and I snapped. "Don't snap at me like I'm..." I forced assimilation upon him by grabbing his tail and my intelligent clone just refused. Whew! That's done! Now, what is next in the plot anyway? I took a whiff of the air. There has been a time skip, nothing major, but something strange was going down none the less. Farzn walked in, her cloak moderated with purple streaks.

"You have a worried look on your face. You feel the time skip?" I asked.

"It's been a week. I carried you back here after the whole having your head blown apart from some sort of hit." Man, she's been saving my hide a lot lately.

 _Amazing hiring choice right there!_ Silver complimented.

"And you wanted to kill her." I commented, and Farzn chuckled, and then put a blade to my throat.

"NEVER do that again." She commanded, and in turn I put a gauntlet under her chin.

"Sure. Now then, it is late, let's watch some TV!"

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 10**

 **Z : This is late, I have no excuse, neither does the big guy. He kinda just forgot.**

 **BB : Fuck this guy.**

 **SS : Hah, shut your mouth Big Bitch.**

 **BB: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT?!**

 **Z : Look at your name abbreviation smart guy.**

 **BB : Dammit... Well Super Scared has no right to talk!**

 **SS : It was one time!**

 **BB : You didn't even do it when you had the chance!**

 **SS : ONE TIME!**

 **BB : She was right there!**

 **Z : I mean it is a T-Rated story.**

 **BB : He cut away though!**

 **Z : Yo, that is true. She was right there, she was looking good, he did cut away, damn Silver. Had no clue my "ascended" state was such a BITCH!**

 **SS : You wanna fight?! Let's go! FIGHT ME!**

 **Z : Put em up BI...!**

 ***We would like to** **interrupt this broadcast with a message from our sponsors. All the people waiting for the other story chapters, a word from Twilight. "I... HOLY SHIT!"**

 **BB : Get him! Get him! Hit that bomb!**

 **SS : I am a GOD son! Did you think this would end well?! Did you think that?! Fight... GACK!**

 **Z : You couldn't EXIST without me! Let me hit this for the one time! I am a GOD!**

 **BB : I'll take care of this. La... I SWEAR I'MMA SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU LET ANOTHER PIECE OF THE STUDIO HIT ME! GET OVER...**

 **ET : Yo, quick summary, Blanc realized that Zimon was getting worse by the second, Rocnok is getting more powerful by contact, and its time for plot!**


	11. Chapter 11

Zimon POV

Damn it Blanc! Again?! Fine, I'll take care of...

 _WAIT!_ What's up? _Can we go about, four minutes in the past real quick?_ Huh, good point! Rewind!

I plopped down on the couch, not entirely sure when I got that or the TV I was now turning on, but you know what? Questions were for the weak! Farzn joined me and we flipped through channels, finding a whole ton of annoying and useless stuff. Could I stream NepTube to this thing? Hm... I need to get on that, somehow... Applet TV? Just as I was about to go design she appeared on the screen. Since I developed a kind of six sense and could see Share Energy at this point and Blanc had trained. She had transformed and like a damn fool was flaunting her "power" but of course if I did that I may blow somebody through a wall. If not blow the wall through a wall... I'mma try that! Notes for later; Applet TV, and Share force sucker punch.

"I hereby challenge all the CPUs to a battle, all at once! Fight me!" I sighed, turned off the TV, and cracked my knuckles.

"Farzn, we going..." I looked over at the couch and she was gone. I checked the screen again and found my Oracle stretching to Blanc's dismay. I transformed, yet kept control of the body to Silver's dismay. As I appeared through the portal I found a whole fiasco going on. I feel like I missed so much damn plot. Either way Noire was standing against Blanc with my Oracle by her side. "Trait..." I felt something pierce my insides, then come out the front. As I coughed up blood I looked down and found a glowing sword coming through my stomach. It wasn't just any glowing sword though.

"Silver... I want my rematch!" Iris Heart whispered into my ear.

"Silver, you heard the lady!" I commented, and Silver took over the body from there.

"Out of me!" He demanded, and elbowed her off him, er, out of him. In turn he was stabbed through the back again, and as he was about explode he realized it was Purple Heart! He reached behind him, grabbed her head, and threw her into a wall. "How did THEY get so much stronger?!" He questioned with a blinding fury, then caught Iris Heart's blade. "Black!" He snarled, and a clone with Black's mind seeped out of his back, and proceeded to sucker punch Purple Heart into a wall. "Zimon!" Yo? "Stop your narration and get out to fight!" Okay. I hopped out in a clone's body and was saved by Silver when he tackled Iris Heart. I lunged for Blanc, who threw her axe to deter me, and I dodged, surprised I couldn't catch it. Before I knew it was kicked in the face by her, only for Noire as Black Heart to drop kick her away. I recovered quickly, figuring the ten percent was not going to be enough in this one. I tripled my strength output and sucker punched Blanc as hard as I could, but Noire saved her! What?!

"Damn it! Make up your mind!" I barked as I backpedaled right into Black, and Silver proceeded to slam into us. We were cornered on four sides, all the goddesses turning against us. "Wait..." All of them were grinning and I looked at the camera men. ABNES?! THAT DAMN RAT?! "Looks like we've been cornered folks." I said, standing straight up and crossing my arms. "Silver... How strong?"

"Not enough, I don't believe." He answered, and I felt his power rising. "Black?" The draconic beast roared in laughter, slamming his fists together and blowing out smoke.

"As if!" He sneered, best he could with a dragon face, and I clapped my hands together.

"Perfect! Farzn, what do you wish to do?" My Oracle landed and the earth rumbled when she landed in the middle of us. Damn, I never knew Croire was that strong.

"Support, I'll wait for something else." I fist pumped. Well, might as well give you all what you want!

* * *

Silver Soul POV

So far Iris Heart was proving a decent challenge, but I knew neither of us were going serious. "Silver!" Zimon called and I looked over my shoulder. "Have fun!" I snapped at the word, sending a fist towards Iris Heart's face, which she blocked with her blade. I sent a metal covered foot to the other side of her face, which she grabbed. She slammed me into the ground and I had to dodge the oncoming whip. I threw a feint Share Bomb which she fell for, it actually being a portal that she stabbed herself in the back with.

"Smart one, are we?"

"You really listened when I told you to train? Impressive!" She pulled out and thrusted back in, jumping above her blade making me catch it by the hilt. "Too slow still however!" I stole her blade, yanking her forward into a strong knee to the jaw, and then a double fist blow to the skull. When I expected a earthquake she easily recovered off her hands sent a spiked heel into my nostril and proceeded to slam ME into the ground! In turn a threw her sword at her head and recovered. I took a breath and spread my wings, wiping my nose, blood staining my glove. 'Zimon... They've grown exponentially stronger.'

"Mine haven't!" He called as he launched Blanc into Iris Heart, who caught her with ease. "Oh shit..." Blanc flew back over to him, and I cracked my knuckles. "Okay! Silver, Black, no holding back! I suppose everyone is watching this and if we lose we loose all respect and I loose the two of you! You hear me?! GO!" I think I lost my grin, I couldn't tell. I kneed Iris through a wall, my knee being sent through her neck and slamming her through the walls of the Basilicom and punching her in the stomach with enough force to send her through the clouds like a white eruption. I charged a Share Bomb, appearing through a portal and slamming it into her back open palmed, and causing a explosion that created a fifty feet circle split in the clouds. With a quick dive I was upon her again, and SubZero Strike to the face, and spinning kick to the back and she spat blood only for me to grab her by the mouth and slam her into the ground, and destroying her face with another bomb down her throat. Her head bounced back upwards and Black threw Purple Heart and the two collided at record speeds, them crashing into the wall and both Black and White Heart slammed into the pile of goddesses. Zimon landed near us and we nodded towards one another.

"CPU Siege!" We said, all charging Share Bombs with great focus. "True form!" We threw our attacks together, the bombs blowing up in a brilliant blast of silver, the metallic waves of destruction ripping through the environment about us with perilous ease. Black rushed first, then Zimon, then I, Black blew a barrage of flames about him and Zimon went up in ripping winds with a wave of his hands, and I cloaked myself in a body of ice. Black grasped the victims in his blazing claws and flew upwards, smashing them together with a thunderous slam and cracking and Zimon leaped through the wreckage, him summoning a few foot holds and spun, capturing our toys in a funnel slicing them apart with his bared claws, their falling corpses illuminated. I finished the assault with freezing them all with a simple dash beside them, touching them all and slamming them down with enough force to the earth that they all bounced up fast enough that I could slam the ice upon the bodies with a mere flick of the wrists, the cold environment of Lowee gaining at LEAST two new coverings of snow with the girth of my strike. We all looked towards one another and Zimon raised his hands as we began to fall, and Black and I made the cage as Zimon warped within it.

"BOOM!" He cried, all of his energy escaping in one strike from all over his body, spreading his hands and feet out in a X. His muscles contracted and the silver energy erupted from every part of him, his body appearing to vaporize as he exploded with raw energy, tearing through the cage with ease that Black and I had to make ten more, the unexpected amount of power released overtaking the the walls with ease.

"Think it will be enough?" I called out to Black, who shrugged.

"If this was a serious story, they would be dead! Even for a clone that contained way too much strength Zimon!" The true original body landed on Black's shoulder, standing tall.

"If Silver was struggling... No, even if he was harmed by Iris Heart this makes them dangerous. This makes them threats. That is the reason why I went for a obliteration clone." He sighed and sat down upon Black's shoulder. "Do we need to finish the EXE?" He asked, and I shrugged, landing on Black's other shoulder.

"Possibly, let's see..." I activated my Share sensing skill and my eyes widened. "THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!"

"Silver, that is to be... HOLY SHIT! They are still transformed?! HOW!?" Zimon erupted and Black and the most drastic of our reactions.

"HOW THE HELL?! THAT EXPLOSION COULD HAVE BLOWN AWAY A DAMNED MOUNTAIN RANGE AND THEY MAINTAINED THEIR TRANSFORMATIONS!?" We all tensed and Zimon snapped to attention and turned around in time to block a swing from Iris Heart, one that cracked his gauntlets and sent him sprawling through the snowy forest of Lowee, knocking over a series of trees. I saw the defensive explosion he launched at the last second to blow back, and nothing more, Purple Heart who came down from the sky for the kill. Zimon warped behind me, and Black covered his back.

Iris Heart let out a sadistic laugh, throwing her head back and making her less than modest chest jump with joy. "You are only this strong? Good... So once we kill Zimon, you two should die too..."

"ZIMON! NOW!" I cried, and he crossed his arms and began to absorb the energy leaked out by Black and White Heart.

"Stop..." I grabbed her by the neck and launched her over the mountains, and Black blinded Purple Heart with flames to distract her long enough to be able to lunged through a kick her away. Zimon finished up quick, his eyes a burning gray. He went through the bulk control and had absorbed enough Share Energy to come up with the beginning of wings.

"Still too weak, but it should be enough to fend for myself. I can't leave you guys out here alone because it would be four on two, unless... FARZN!" Zimon yelled.

"Yeah?" She asked, floating through a portal.

"You wanna fight yet?"

She snapped her fingers and we were healed to max, and she shook her head. "Already told you I'm waiting." She had to be seeing something we couldn't with those eyes, and we did not have time to questions as all four of our opponents arrived Zimon catching the sword and axe of Black and White Heart with restored gauntlets, Black shattering Purple Heart's blade with a swing of his claws, and me putting a bomb to Iris Heart's, blowing it up. In turn Iris sent a punch to me which I spun around and dropped kick into the back of her head. She blocked it with a new blade, and flipped upwards and dropped a foot on my forehead, sending me into a mountain. This was a first... I rose and was impaled to the stomach, coughing up some blood. I was head butted back into the rocks and off the blade, and was sliced twice, energy in the shape of a V severing my chest. She dropped a foot, and I was sent into the crust. T-man, you have to be joking right now! I mean, come on now! I shouldn't have to actually struggle with a fight! I, I fought a guardian of universes with my bare claws and now I'm being blown back by this bitch?! HELLO!? No... This won't happen! I refuse to let it happen... No... No... NOOOOO!" I blew the mountain apart in a roar of pure rage, and turned my sights to Iris Heart.

"Analyzation : Location Level, Lowee. Care Level : Negative Shits. Enemy, Iris Heart. Care Level : I'd hit it from the back, but now I just wanna hear it crack." With that said I vanished and materialized behind it, sending a fist to her back, warping again and slugging her with a hay-maker, directly in her left cheek. This sent her into a clone that kneed her forehead up to another clone which dropped a Share Bomb into her stomach with a fist to follow, sending this into what looked like a knee to the back causing a spine snap of auditory pleasure.. I came back with a spin kick into the earth, and decided since I had made clones might as well use them more. "Breaking Burst!" I ordered, and my clones vanished through their respective portals. I lunged Iris Heart head on, and she knocked me back with a swing of her blade and went to impale me with her glowing blade. I dodged and allowed my clone to knock her into the earth with a spin kick to behind the knee to send her spinning into and uppercut to the jaw, and when I came down for the drop kick she blocked and knocked me away.

"BOMB BROS!" All three clones came down with their respective Share Bombs, the explosion sending Iris Heart to the ground. In the burst of energy they all went in for the next attack of three Flame Punches, which was all reflected by Iris Heart who had recovered and was wiping the blood from her mouth, and coughed. "Damn... She's pretty bulky!" One of my clones said, floating by me. "What are we doing?" He asked, all my clones joined together with us.

"No clue. We've blown her up, snapped her bones, cracked her back, and exploded her again. Might as well throw her in a volcano." I offered, and my clones nodded. They all vanished, and I was surprised. I was kidding... I know there was a volcano nearby but it was dormant... Lest they know how to reactivate it. After a few minutes the earth rumbled and I looked over at the mountain range. The dormant volcano was erupting, somehow! Jeez, notes for later. Spam clones.

* * *

Black POV

Swapping claws with such a tiny target is infuriating! I need a smaller body, but no way I'm going to risk tearing for my heart at a time like this. Purple Heart was very fast, and while one of her strikes did not hurt that much in rapid succession I was breathing heavy from the damage. Then a clone of Silver drop kicked her back, and went down with her.

"Banzai!" Another cried, crashing after the other. The last one flew over to me, looking at my bleeding body.

"Damn Black, she causing you trouble?" I wanted to glare but nodded. "Oh well, I need your body." I raised a skin fold. "You have a fire sac right? I'mma need that."

"I need this to fight, so if you could..." He lunged and sliced away at my body parts, and I roared in agony until my conciseness was concentrated to my heart. I looked at my new hands, or old ones, and grinned. "Alright! Thanks."

"Just what are you going to do with that?"

"You knew that dormant volcano we played on as kids?" I nodded. "Give me two minutes and it won't be dormant anymore." I didn't ask questions. Merely catching Purple Heart's blade in my claws. Then I stole the blade, kicked her in the stomach, and swung the flat off her blade downward, sending her into the earth with a cantankerous rumble. I looked at the glowing blade in my hand, and proceeded to drain the energy from it. The glow slowly faded until the blade was nothing more than a hunk of metal and I was hyped up on more energy. Purple highlights had begun to spread throughout my body, and I cackled at the new power. Purple Heart rose to meet me, and I laughed.

"What did you do?!" She thundered, summoning her now dead blade back to her hands.

"How about I..." I moved faster than even I expected and nailed an uppercut in her stomach, and she coughed up some blood. I moved fast enough to dodge that, and kicked her down to the earth with a quick spin. I flew past her, beat her to the earth, leaving a slight crater from the speed I was going at, fired a Black Beast Bark. The dark mass had purple eyes has it devoured Purple Heart, flew above the clouds, and ended in a brilliant explosion of black and purple. She fell down from the sky, onto the top of the mountains, and I rose to the skies, looking at one of the clones of Silver dragging Iris Heart to the same spot Purple Heart fell. He threw her down, and then the clone that took my body lunged with a Heat Claw and my corpse in tow. The mountain cracked when Silver's clone dove through the top of the mountain, and I waited quietly, slowly floating over to Silver, who was confused at the tremor. Then the volcano erupted and three shields formed around it. After about a good thirty seconds the eruption stopped, and the shields floated upward, capping off and covering the bottom. Then the three Silver clones threw it over the horizon. They rushed back over to us, and I clapped. They bowed and I looked over to Zimon. He was currently fighting against White Heart and Black Heart, doing just fine. He was sweating profusely, and was switching off between the two, keeping one incapacitated while he handled the other. Currently he was dueling with Black Heart, wielding White Heart's ax, and kicked her into the mountain, only for White Heart to come back from the forest to attack.

"Hey, can one of you take care of her for a sec, I need to talk to me." One of the clones tackled White Heart out of sight and for good measure another went to the mountain for Black Heart. "Yo! Me!" The remaining clones turned. "No, I mean the weak me!" They all turned away and Zimon snarled, yet flew over anyway. "You good man?"

"Yeah, I'm just extremely tired. They know how to pack a decent punch, in rapid succession, I'll give them that. They are also extremely durable. I swear, I've seemingly KO'ed them five times!" He said, summoning Black Heart's blade. "Black, give me some of your energy." I extended a hand yet sensed something from the left. Zimon reacted quicker than I did, throwing Black Heart's sword to impale said goddess through the stomach and lodge her into the earth. I quickly grasped his hand and lent some of my strength, and his gauntlets gained black lines. "Whew, thanks. Silver, call the clones off. I'm finishing this now." He declared, I felt his power burst. Silver snapped his fingers and the clones vanished.

"You aren't going to kill them are you?" I asked, and he cackled. He then vanished through a portal, and in a minute I saw two explosions and two data columns. Zimon came back through a portal, no small wings or weapons, and breathing heavy. "What did you do?" I questioned, allowing myself to fall to the ground slowly. My Purple Heart amp was fading by the second, and the fatigue was hitting me hard.

"I overloaded them. They were recovering with their own energy, so I gave them the energy I stole and a good bit of my own. They couldn't maintain their transformations and boom, they passed out. Where are Iris and Purple by the way?" He asked, looking about.

"My clones took care of them. Both of them are sealed in with lava over the horizon." Silver answered, and we laughed. It was tired, heavy, and somewhat pitiful.

We landed back in that courtyard, and an old man walked out clapping his hands. A certain hated old man that I wanted to tear to shreds, but now I was tired. I couldn't barely move after lending my energy, not to talk to talk of destroying someone. "You completed expectations, in fact exceeded expectations Zimon! For the first time in my many years of knowing you, I can say I'm proud."

"I'll kill you." Silver snarled, raising a hand.

"I think not. You don't have the energy to make a bomb that can kill a fly, much less a human." Silver tried anyway, but only fell forward. "Now then, Mr. Rocnok, please take care of your predecessor." Mr. Badd said, and suddenly he materialized. Gigantic dark blue wings, cracked dark blue power symbol eyes, and a dark blue robe adorning his body.

"Me dammit he's strong..." I grunted, and Zimon laughed.

"Welp, let's hope someone saves..." Then Farzn appeared, landing against the ground lightly.

"Told you all I was waiting." She remarked, and I groaned. "No, I'm not healing you. I want to see how well this can work..."

"Farzn, I have two orders, for you and Croire." Silver started, and Farzn turned. "Don't get too hurt, and don't lose those damn eyes. Understood?"

She grinned at us, and spun her katanas. "Of course, sir. So, let the battle begin..."

* * *

 **SOUL STATION : Broadcast 11**

 **Z : Whew... That was too much... Too much fighting, I need plot...**

 **BB : Black Heart had plot... *Wheeze***

 **Z : Not that plot, like me developing plot.**

 **SS : I don't want boobs man.**

 **Z : I swear, if I wasn't so tired I'd kick the life out of me.**

 **SS : Speaking of kicking, AKA fighting, this chapter opened with Blanc being stupid, then US being stupid, then in the end Farzn of all people saving our ass. That's wild. I need a nap.**

 **BB : I agree...**

 **Z : No, wait, don't leave me! Dammit. I'm alone. FU...**


End file.
